The Love Square
by ausllylover
Summary: This is an Auslly story for all of you Auslly fans! Austin has to perform a gig in a week in a half with three new songs and duets. Ally needs to step in for Austin and save his butt. But it's Austin's birthday! Ally got him the best present of all! Cassidy. But Cassidy likes Austin-Ally-Dallas- and back to Cassidy. Who will choose who? Suprise! Penny Dawson comes back from Africa!
1. Chapter 1

**Austins POV**

****I entered the practice room to see Ally listening to her Ipod. Her head was moving along to the lyrics of- **Mine Taylor Swift. **Man she looked beautiful today. I've always had a crush on Ally. When I first met her I felt really bad about stealing **Double Take **so I decided to make it back by helping her get over her stage fright. I mean, I do a double take every time I see Ally. She isn't hot like any other girl I see in Florida. She's beautiful. She's inside and outside. Her hair, her eyes, her face.. everything. But she has a crush on Dallas. I wouldn't stand a chance against him. Would I? I only used Cassidy to get over that she like Dallas. I sort of forced myself to like her.

"Ally?" I asked. She looked up from the book she was reading and glanced up at me.

She took off her ear buds and closed her book. "Yes Austin?" I looked into those chocolate brown eyes. She was just beautiful inside and out. I know I have said that 3 times already but she is. "Oh don't worry I didn't forget." she said

"Forget what?" I asked confused

"Your birthday silly! It's tomorrow right?" she asked her eyes laughing.

"Oh.. you must be amused that I forgot my birthday aren't you?"

"Oh no! Of course not." she said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Sure.." I said sarcastically. "But that's not what I wanted to ask you."

"OK what?" she said scooting over so I could sit next to her.

"Trish booked me a gig at the mall because Jimmy was on vacation and I needed something to do." she nodded her head like she understood. Jimmy was my recorder or producer. He's THE Jimmy Star and he made me an album. I was suppose to perform in another state somewhere but he got 3 tickets to Hawaii for him, his wife, and his daughter. So now I am just stuck in Miami with nothing to do.

"But the audience is sort of expecting a duet.. And 3 new songs." I said kind of slowly.

"WHAT?" she said jumping off the piano bench. "When is this gig? And Austin you know I have stage fright!"

"It's in a week and a half. Surely that's long enough right?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Austin.." she said face palming herself. "OK I'll do it."

I jumped up and yelled, "YES! Thank you Ally!" I ran for a hug nut she stopped me.

"Under a couple of rules though Mr." I nodded my head. "OK well you have got to help me make these 3 new songs." she replied simply.

"Great! I'll do that for you!"

"And you have to help me get over my stage fright." she said making a 2 on her hands.

"What? But that's impossible!" I said.

"Well you invited me to this to perform with you. So you have got to help me!" she said like it was obvious.

"OK Ally, I'll help you. But you have to give me something." I said back.

"Fine.." she sighed. "What?"

"Tomorrow for my birthday breakfast, you have to give my 2 stacks of pancakes." I said making something randomly up.

"It's OK, I already had that planned out." she replied simply. Wow she really knew me. "NOW! We need to get started on those songs. AND my stage fright." she said pulling me towards the piano.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Sorry I didn't do an authors note on the last one. I forgot! Anyway I think you are going to like this story. It's really long but I am gonna try to update every day. Sorry for the short chapter on the last one. Basically the whole story line was suppose to go there. BTW there is more to the summary. I couldn't fit it all. So as you know Cassidy like Austin and Austin likes Ally. Ally likes Dallas and Dallas likes Cassidy. Austins hasn't told Ally he doesn't like Cassidy. But what Ally gets him for his Birthday present is Cassidy. Like Cassidy visits him and they go on dates and stuff... So that's it! Here is chapter two!**

* * *

**Austins POV**

We sat there looking at the piano thinking of nothing. "I have got an idea!" Ally finally exclaimed.

"GREAT!" I yelled.

She put her finger over the white keys and began to play,

"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart

"I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, ?Baby is something wrong?  
I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says" **(1)**

"That's all I have sorry." she started

"No it's really good. How about this?" I began to play a little different tune then hers

"Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window" I sang

She started singing another part of it.

"When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

"Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again" she sang with her angelic voice.

"That's great!" I said high-fiving her. "What about the rest?" I asked

"I don't know about the rest. Hey maybe we can finish it tomorrow?" she asked. I nodded my head in reply. We have probably been sitting here for an hour thinking of some song lyrics. "Oh wait it's your birthday tomorrow. Ok how about the next day?"

"That would be great Als." I replied simply. But inside I was screaming.

"Good. I am EXHAUSTED." **(2) **She spread out her arms yawning. "it's probably 9 right now. Bye Austin! I have got to go to bed. And it's your birthday tomorrow so you have got to go to bed also." she said rising off of the piano bench.

"Yeah I probably should. Bye Ally, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Austin." she pulled me in for a hug. We hugged for 10 seconds and then she released. "OK bye." she exited the practice room and went home. Every time Ally and I hug I get this special kind of feeling..

**(A/N) These chapter are tiny! But longer ones are going to come. I wanted to do Austins birthday in separate chapters themselves. So the next chapter is going to be about his birthday. Ot's probably going to be different parts like part 1. Then Austins Birthday part 2- and 3 and so on.**

**1- OK this is Our Song by Taytay! Or Taylor Swift! Hahaha.**

**2- Ok when I wrote this I yawned. Hahaha thanks for reading!**

**Do you realize that this chapter only has 603 words?**


	3. Austins Birthday PART 1

**7 AM Austins BIRTHDAY**

**Austins POV**

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Not only that but this year my birthdays on a week day! SO NO SCHOOL. Ally says she is going to give me the best present ever. I HOPE IT'S A NEVER ENDING SUPPLY OF PANCAKES! I got out of bed and went into the the bathroom to take a shower. I then put on a striped shirt and skinny jeans. I pulled on my high-tops and headed down the stairs.

When I entered the kitchen I heard a loud, "SURPRISE!" I looked around and saw Ally, Trish, Dez, Lester, my mom, my dad, Nelson, Dallas, Billl, Frank, and much more. Basically everyone from the whole mall was there.

"Thanks you guys!" I said coming towards the table where a bunch of presents were wrapped.

"No, Austin. That's not all!" Ally said going behind the counter. She brought out 3 huge plates of pancakes. "Now everyone. These are just Austins. Here you go." she said sprinting up to me and putting each plate into any open space of my arms.

"Ally?" I said through the plates of pancakes. "Do you mind if you would set them on the table.. They are a little heavy." I heaved and wheezed trying to keep them up.

"Oh.. ya sure hold on." she picked each one, one by one off my arms. She then set them on the table. "What so hard about carrying 75 pounds of pancakes?" she asked. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Oh you little wimp." she nudged me and ran off somewhere.

We just danced and did nothing really for a while. Then Ally came up to me with a mic in her hand. "Hello everyone! Thanks you for coming to Austins Birthday Party! So far all you have been doing is just talking and dancing really. Well let's get some cake, let Austin eat some MORE of his pancakes and then we'll get to the presents." She glanced over at the pancakes and saw that already 1 cake was gone. "How about we just let you be.. your probably going to throw up any minute. Well enjoy yourselves for about 15 more minutes and we'll continue afterwards." After the speech everyone carried on like nothing happened.

"Hey Ally?" I asked tapping her on the shoulder. She was by the food stand.

"Hmmm?" she asked with lobster stuck in her mouth.

I laughed. "What?" she said her mouth full of food. She glared at me.

"Nothing." she looked at me not believing me. "I promise." she nodded her head because there was food in her mouth. "Anyway, thank you so much for my birthday party. I couldn't ask for much more." I said smiling.

She smiled back to. There was food between her teeth. "Uh Als?"

"Yup?"

"You have some food between your teeth.." I said indicating with my teeth.

"Thanks. And your welcome. Hey, you do everything for me so I had to return the favor." she smiled again and she gave me a gigantic bear hug.

"No problem."

"Great. BUT. We need to get onto the presents. My present was to hard to wrap. You'll understand when you see it. OK EVERYONE!" she shouted making me cover my ears. "LET'S GET ON WITH THE PRESENTS!" We went over to the present table not nearly as high for Trish's party but it was still packed with presents.

**(A/N) Thank you for reading this chapter. My next chapter is going to be Austins Birthday part 2. It's going to be Ally's present and all the shizzz. Thanks for reading again! xD It's going to be out by tomorrow at the least. :)**

**OK this chapter was only 657 words long. I don't know why I am just going to say how many words each chapter are for no apparent reason.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks. :)**


	4. Austins Birthday PART 2

**Austins POV**

I sat down staring at all the wrapped gifts in front of me. It was overwhelming. This is the most presents I have gotten yet.. even for Christmas. AND I GET A LOT. So that's really saying something. I reach for the first present and Ally cuts me off.

"Woah Austin." she said putting her arm in front of mine.

"What?" I asked

"We all have to something about you." she looked around and saw how many people were here. "Umm maybe just Dez, Trish, me, Mimi, and Mike. OK how about Trish goes first." she said handing the mic to Trish.

"OK." she looks like she has been preparing this speech forever. "Austin, you are an awesome singer. Honestly you are an awesome friend. Hey, so far being your manager has been my favorite job. Keep being cool." she gave me a thumbs up and sat back down.

"Dez?" Ally asked and he came up.

He grabbed the mic and began, "Hey buddy. You are my best friend. I am also your BFF. Best Freckled Friend." He made a motion around his face.

"Agreed dude."

"I'm not finished, if it wasn't for Ally we wouldn't be here. You sing awesome. And your pretty cool yourself. But DUH. You can't compete with me." I rolled my eyes and he gave the mic back to Ally.

"Mimi Moon?" Ally asked. My mom came back and grabbed the mic.

"Hey, Austin is an awesome son- sorry for my bad language. All of the teens are saying "awesome". Let me re-frase that, Austin is a fantastic kid. Even though he wouldn't be a prince for us as Mike and I are the kind and queen. He still is a prince from the inside out. He will help us when ever we need him. I could say more but then that would take all night. I think Mike would like to say something." My mom said.

My father grabbed the mic and began, "There is nothing I can really say. Mimi took all my words. But he is a perfect guy. And I know someday he will find that special lady." He looked over at Ally. Ally began blushing like a maniac. Wait what did my dad say? "But as Mimi said I am going to say everything great about him. That might take forever. Here why don't we let Ally say some words?" he said

Ally grabbed the mic and started. "Oh Austin if I said everything really great about you- that would take centuries. Hey, but there are really cool things about you. You sing really good. You have awesome hair." She said pointing to my hair. Wow she knows me really well. "You really like pancakes. Your good looking, and plus you wear awesome clothes. You are really fantastic at guitar. Not only but you are the sweetest guy I have met. You won't hurt a fly or an ant. You won't judge anybody except if they hurt us. Anyone you know that you love. I remember it was just last year when we met. I hated you for stealing my song. Well hate is a strong word. I REALLY disliked you then. But you made it up. OR tried to at least. But you are really an awesome friend. All the songs we've made together. If I didn't have you with me, I don't know what I would do with my life." she blushed again at what she just said. Does she really feel that way towards me. NO WAY. She doesn't. SHE LIKES DALLAS.

I ran up to hug her. She took the hug gladly and put her head into my chest. "He Als?" I asked

"Yep Aust?" she asked muffled through the shirt.

"Your an awesome friend, thank you so much for this birthday party."

"No problem you freak." She said pulling away from the hug.

"Hahaha and you think I am the one that's a freak." she laughed

"Sure..." she said sarcastically. "C'mon let's get to the gifts!" she said directing me towards the table.

I reached for a gift and pulled out one. I unwrapped it and it was from Trish. It was from the Hungry Henry's restaurant. A giant.. noodle. How convenient. "Uh thanks Trish.." I said rather confused

"No problem." she said smiling and proud of her deranged gift.

"Uh OK.." I reached out for another, setting the large noodle on the floor. I grabbed an oddly shaped present. It had '_To Austin, From Dez. HEY WHY IS THIS WRAPPING PAPER YELLOW?" _Classic Dez. I unwrapped the present and saw and oddly shaped box. Pints and curves were coming out of random places. I undid the boz and inside was a pair of socks. "That was unexpected.." I said.

"Your welcome buddy." he said slapping my back. I set the weirdo box and the socks on the floor. I continued through everyone until there was none left.

"Wait Austin, we are not finished." my mom said. She went into the basement and came back soon with 2 more presents. "These are the presents your father and I got you. We really hope you like them." she said putting them carefully in my hands. I looked at the 2 large boxes. I set one of them on the floor next to me.

I opened the first box surprised at what I saw inside. Inside was a brand new guitar. It was red, shiny, perfect. "Thanks for the guitar. It's perfect!" I put it back in the box so it wouldn't get ruined. I picked up the other large box and undid it. Inside was a brand new keyboard. Wow. My parents are nice. I haven't anything this great since my 10th birthday. "Thanks!"

"We have 1 more thing though." My dad, Mike, said. He pulled out a brand new wallet and picked something out of it. He handed me.. my DRIVERS LICENCE?

"What? I passed?" I asked confused.

"Yes you did. CONGRATS!" He said smiling.

"Hey Austin will you come with me?" Ally asked.

"Yeah sure." I said following her out of the door. She drove me to Sonic Boom and told me to wait downstairs. She came back a minute later telling me to come into the practice room.

I came in and I saw nothing. Well except she was hiding a thin figure under a bed sheet.

"OK I have your birthday present." she sighed and through off the blanket. There was Cassidy. I thought she was suppose to be in L.A.

"So Austin.. how about that first date?" she asked coming up to give me a hug.

**(A/N) Okie Dokie. There is your 4th chapter. BTW I love it when you guys PM me. Or review.! Thanks you for reading this chapter! OK LISTEN TO THIS SONG I LOVE IT. **

**Kiss Me Slowly-Parachute. It's like my favorite song EVER!**

**We have got 1185 words! Lots! Thanks for reviewing! LOVE YA.**


	5. Austins Birthday PART 3

**Allys POV (****_FINALLY!) _**

Cassidy then ran up to give Austin a hug. His face seemed surprised. But his face was full of regret. I mean he didn't look like he really liked what I gace him for his birthday. I had spent over 1 month planning this thing out, to get Cassidy over here. But then his face shifted to a smile when he saw that I was sad he didn't like my birthday present for him.

Austin and I have been Best Friends for over a year. We have written songs together and sang together. But then just yesterday he offers me this crazy idea of 3 new songs in a week and a half. I have to perform with him also. He knows I have stage fright! But I can't just leave him there in the dust. So we have decided to write 3 new songs in a very little time. We have already finished some of the song, **Our Song. (1) **So things are going great!

"I am just gonna leave you two love birds alone." I smiled warmly at him and gathered my stuff. He have me ANOTHER regretful look. I neared towards the door, but before I could touch the knob he grabbed my hand and turned me around.

The way he said this sounded like he was choking on his words, "Uhhh.. thanks Ally. For my birthday present." I nodded my head and headed out the door. I decided to go to the library where Dallas worked.

Oh my, Dallas is just perfect. He has chocolate brown hair. His shining eyes. And his great smile. **(2) **But honestly Austin is perfect too! He has more traits to be honest. He has a perfect smile. That shaggy blonde hair and his face. His eyes that twinkle and his clothes. But I like Dallas.. and that's final.

I went into the library and passed where Dallas worked. I went looking into the fiction isle looking for nothing in particular. Just then Dallas came in passed me putting a book into the R file.

"Uh excuse me..?" I asked Dallas trying to get his attention.

"Yep?" he asked turning around. I stared into his eyes. "Umm Ally?" he knows my name!

"Yes?" I asked.

"What do you want?" he questioned.

"Oh that book.. err can I have that one?" I said pointing to the **Harry Potter The Prisoner of Azkaban (3) **

"Sure." he said handing the book to me. He went back to the cash register and helped the customers. I guess that was the book I was really looking for.

I went up to the counter and handed him my book. "Library card please." he said. I handed him it and he looked at the computer and said. "You must like books. You have only had this for a year and you have had 1,000 different books checked out."

"Haha yep." I replied simply not knowing what to say.

"Well that's good. Anyway Ally, if you don't bring this book," he said pointing to the computer screen to show me which book it was. "by tomorrow you will get a library fee." He continued about all this other stuff about the library. I didn't really pay attention. I just stared into his not capturing one word.

"Bye Dallas!" I said as he finished.

I headed back for the music store. I entered the practice room still seeing Austin and Cassidy sitting there awkwardly. "Uhhh hey guys.." I said trying to get things back to normal.

"Ally!" Austin said just seeing me. "Where have you been?" he asked curiously.

"At the library where Dallas' works." I replied simply

A gloom expression crossed over Austins face. "Oh.." he said sadly. I can't stand to see Austin sad!

"Anyway," I said trying to get rid of Austins sad face. "We should probably go back to the party where everyone is." I said.

"Yeah your right. Come on you guys." said Austin as he headed for the door. I glared at him. "Ok, girls."

"Umm Austin, I think I'll stay here for a minute. You go ahead with Cassidy. I'll meet you there." I said

"I will stay with Ally Austy, you go ahead. We'll meet you there in just a minute. See you at your house!" said Cassidy. Why would she want to stay?

"Err Ok.." Austin said and he headed out.

"Ally?" Cassidy asked.

"Huh?" I said looking up. "Yep?"

"Thanks for arranging this with me. I really missed Austin and I couldn't wait to see him when I got here. At first I thought you liked him and that's one of the reasons I didn't go out with him." she said sincerely.

"Oh no problem. I don't like him. Well I do. But not as a crush of course. He nice and awesome but I have the biggest crush on this guy named Dallas." I smiled and she nodded.

"Can I meet this Dallas?" Cassidy asked me.

"After the party, I have been planning this out forever!" I exclaimed.

"OK, OK, let's go." she said and we headed out the door.

* * *

**Austins POV**

Cassidy gave me hug. I couldn't help hiding my regret on my face. I saw how much Ally has been preparing for this, so I just smiled at her.

"I am just gonna leave you two love birds alone." she said and smiled.

She headed for the door but I grabbed her hand. "Uhhh.. thanks Ally. For my birthday present." I said choking on my words. She nodded her head and exited the practice room.

"So Austin.." Cassidy said not knowing what to say. "What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow"

"So umm are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked.

I was surprised by that question. I didn't like Cassidy as a crush or anything. But I can't be rude! She flew over 3500 miles to get here! "Uhh..er. I-" I stuttered. "Sure?" I replied.

We sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to say for what seemed like hours.

"Uhhh hey guys.." Ally said. I just suddenly saw her. How embarrassing..

"Ally! Where have you been?" I asked curiously.

"At the library where Dallas' works." she replied simply.

A gloom expression covered my face. "Oh.." she looked up at me and I saw sadness in her face.

"Anyway," she said trying to get rid of my gloomy expression. "We should probably go back to the party where everyone is."

"Yeah your right. Come on you guys."I said. She glared at me and I laughed. "Ok, girls."

"Umm Austin, I think I'll stay here for a minute. You go ahead with Cassidy. I'll meet you there." Why does Ally need to stay here?

"I will stay with Ally Austy, you go ahead. We'll meet you there in just a minute. See you at your house!" said Cassidy. Why would she want to stay also? I think they are going to talk about me.. WAIT DID SHE CALL ME AUSTY?

"Err Ok.." I said surely confused.

I exited the practice room and I heard Cassidy say "Ally?" I ran to my car and headed for the party.. OK things are weird..

**(A/N) OK shout out to Gibby! (Guest) I am going to try to update daily but I have so much to do know. BTW Gibby I love your username thingy. So this is more Aussidy then Auslly in this chapter. It also has Dally in it. But rest assured at the end it will end up with Auslly! Maybe there will even be some Trez. ;) Oh so this is just a pairings story so there is going to be a lot of pairings at the end. :) Please review!**

**1- Our Song by Taylor Swift.**

**2- I think Dallas is ugly.. More looks like a turtle to me.**

**3- Harry Potter the Prisoner of Azkaban by J.K Rowling.**

**There are 1,353 words in this chapter including the authors note! THANKS. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Austins POV**

I waited in the practice room for Ally to show up. Yesterday was my birthday it was great expect for one thing. It's official. Cassidy and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. Right now Cassidy is visiting her family and friends. Right now Ally and I are suppose to be making a song right now.

Just then Ally bursts through the door. "Sorry... I'm... late..." she said gasping for breath.

"Where have you been? Are you OK?" I asked worried.

"Sorry, I just realized that we were going to finish the song. I ran all the way to here from my house in 10 minutes." she explained.

"What? That's like 2 miles away. You could have been late. Are you sure your OK. Why were you at your house? Aren't you suppose to be working?"

"I know sorry. I got a call from my mom today, and guess what?" she said bouncing.

"What?" I said holding her shoulders so she wouldn't bounce.

"She's coming back tomorrow!" she overly excited.

"Really that's great!" I said pulling in for a hug. We pulled away from the hug and I said, "Shouldn't we finish the song?" I asked

"Oh yeah.. Wait Austin?" she asked

"Yep?" I questioned.

"Will you be there for the home coming party?" she asked again.

"Of course Ally! Now let's get on with the song!" I said pulling her towards the piano.

After a couple hours we came up with this:

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

"We probably need one more verse." Ally said.

"How about this.." I said. I started to sing the last part of the song we are making up.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

"That's great Austin!" she said pulling me in for a hug. After we released from the hug we looked into each others eyes. I leaned in and just then Dez barged through the door.

"Hey buddy!" Dez said. "Finished?" He asked.

"Ummm yeah.." I said pulling away awkwardly.

"Can I here it?" he asked surprisingly not weird.

"Sure thing.."

**_(A/N) I know it's uber weird to do an authors note in the middle of the chapter but you'll thank me later. OK Ally =_****BOLD ****_Austin =_**_ THIS shiz that goes slanted._

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart**

**I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, **_?Baby is something wrong?_  
_I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking_  
_How we don't have a song? and he says_

_Our song is the slamming screen door_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_  
_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_  
_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_  
_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have_  
_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_  
_Asking God if He could play it again_

**I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away**

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

**I've heard every album, listened to the radio**  
**Waited for something to come along**  
**That was as good as our song**

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window_  
_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_  
_'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

**Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah**

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

"That's great!" said Dez patting my back.

**(A/N) Thanks for reading. :) So tomorrow they are not going to be working on a song but more focusing on Pennys arrival. So there is going to be some Dally, Aussidy, Auslly, Dassidy throughout the story. :) Thanks for reading. BTW I do not own Our Song- I believe Taylor Swift does. Sorry for the random authors note in the middle. Just thought you should know what it meant. MKAY BYE.**

**There are 1,127 words. IN THIS CHAPTER. Thanks for reading my minions. Just kidding. BUT PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME! I love it when you do! OK this is literally good bye! BYE!**


	7. Penny's Arrival PART 1

**Ally's POV**

I woke up feeling refreshed. Today was the time my mom was coming home. I am so excited! I jumped out of bed and stripped down. I entered the shower feeling that hot water going down my back. I took a 10 minute shower and then put on my clothes. I grabbed a fresh tube of toothpaste and opened it. I put the most of it I could on my toothbrush. So basically half. After I finish brushing my teeth, I brush my hair and get out the hair curler. I curl my hair and let the bangs out.

I look at the clock to see it's already 8:30. My mom would be here in 3 and half hours. We have to set up the house! I rush downstairs and grab my songbook at the counter. As I look around I already see that Austin and Trish are there, including my dad.

"Hey guys!" I smile at them. "Thank you so much for coming!" I say warmly.

"Als, I would've come no matter what." Austin says warmly.

"Thanks Austin!" I say and I run up for a hug.

After we release Trish says, "Hey I would've come no matter what also!"

"OK, Trish." I give her a quick and I ran to the kitchen.

"OK Trish and Austin, are you willing to get decorations?" I ask

"Of course Als." Austin says. Trish shoots him a glare.

"Please Trish?" I ask.

"OK, fine. C'mon blondie." Trish said dragging Austin away. He waves me a small goodbye.

* * *

As they go, I go into my dad's car and hurry for the library. I totally forgot yesterday that I had a book due. I parked and looked around the car for a dollar. I finally found on lodged between the drivers seat and the cup holder. I got hold of it and pulled it out. I rushed inside the library to see Dallas there at the cash register.

"Hey Dallas!" I smile at him.

"Oh, hey Ally. Got the over due book?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah. Hold on." I say and fish around my purse. I finally grab it and hand it to him.

"One dollar please." he says simply.

"Uhh.. sure." I hand him the dollar that I found.

"Thanks for coming." he says.

"Umm wait Dallas?" I ask. I have no idea what I am saying.

"Yep?" he questioned.

"Would you mind coming to the home coming for my mom?" I ask randomly. Wow.. where did that come from?

"Sure Ally! When is it?"

"Today at 12. Thanks." I say and I rush out of the library.

* * *

I come back home ready to make the cake. I glance at the clock to see it 9:15. I better hurry. I grab the cake mix and start making it. After I am finished I put it in the oven. Just then Austin and Trish come in with a bunch of decorations in a hug basket.

**Austins POV**

I hop out of bed, not nearly as excited as Ally, but really excited for the arrival of Penny Dawson. I get ready and head downstairs. I hurry and grab my breakfast. I gulp it down and try to head out of the door.

"Wow Austin, why are you in such a hurry?" my mom says stopping me.

"I have to go to the home coming!" I say in a rush.

"We all are, why don't you just come with us?" she asks

"Because Ally needs my help with decorations. Besides I can drive now." I say simply.

"OK go. But don't crash or anything," my mother says.

"Thanks!" I say releasing from her grasp.

I hurry into the car and drive to Ally's house.

I open the door without even ringing the bell. I look at the clock AND IT'S 8:00. 15 minutes later Trish barges through the door.

"Am I late?" she asks.

I laugh, "No Trish don't worry." 15 more minutes Ally finally comes downstairs.

"Hey guys!" she smiles. "Thanks so much for coming!" she says warmly.

"Als, I would've come no matter what." I reply honestly.

"Thanks Austin!" she says happily. She runs up for a hug. I gladly take it.

After we release Trish says, "Hey I would've come no matter what also!"

"OK, Trish." Ally gives her a quick hug and runs to the kitchen.

"OK Trish and Austin, are you willing to get decorations?" she asks.

"Of course Als." I reply honestly. Hey, I'll do anything for Ally! Trish shoots me a glare obviously not wanting to do extra work.

"Please Trish?" she asks sincerely.

"OK, C'mon blondie." Trish says dragging me away. I wave Ally A small goodbye.

We decide to go to Walmart. I drive since Trish hasn't gotten her drivers license yet. We drive to Walmart, as we enter we see that it is packed.

"Whoa." Trish says.

"You can say that again." I say without thinking.

"Whoa." she says again.

"Over here, I think are the decorations." we sprint to the decorations and I grab anything I can see in sight. So I grab streamers and huge letters. GIGANTIC paper, cards, little flowers. After I am done, the shelf's are basically clear. Trish has a huge pile in her hands and I have a bigger pile in mine. We slowly make our way to the cash register.

We find a line with only 3 people in it. As it is our turn the clerk says, "Umm paper or plastic?"

"A huge basket would be fine." I say

He laughs. "A huge basket it is." he goes under the counter and brings a gigantic basket out from under. We set everything in there. "$107.39 please." I hand him my credit card my parents gave to me for my birthday. He swipes it and says, "That's a lot of decorations, who is it for?"

"Penny Dawson, she is coming back home today." I reply.

"Penny Dawson? She went away 3 years ago. I'll be there. Thanks for shopping at Walmart!" he says and we hurry to stuff things in the car. We drive away and we barge into Ally house with a bunch of decorations in a huge box.

**(A/N) OK this is a short chapter indeed, but there is going to be two part, so wait. :) Anyway thanks for reading and that's it. the next chapter is going to be up by tomorrow at the least. xD**

**There are 1,113 words in this chapter. :D THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks! :)**


	8. Penny's Arrival PART 2

**Ally's POV**

My mom is going to be here any minute now! I. AM. SO. EXCITED! Really, I haven't seen her for a little more than 3 years. Everyone in the mall is coming. Even some people outside of Miami. And apparently to Austin, a guy from Walmart! But that doesn't matter really, who the people are coming. I would much rather prefer just close friends. Like the Moons, or Trish's family. Dez and his family. And my dad. But my dad keeps on insisting that we invite everyone we know. Well I'm pretty sure he's excited too. She's his wife so it's been hard on him. But, all of us are really excited to see her!

The place is crazy. We have streamers hanging everywhere you look. A huge sign hanging in front of the door that says '_WELCOME HOME PENNY!' _Not only that though. We also have balloons flooding the house. Austin went all out when getting decorations-LITERALLY!

I looked at the doorknob. Suddenly it began to turn. Slowly the door opened and.. There was my mom. Standing right in the doorway.

"Mom!" I said my eyes flooding with tears. I run up to her and give her the biggest hug I can. My tears are still flowing when I release.

"Ally! I have missed you so much!" her eyes are starting to fill with tears also. I pull in for another hug. I have missed her so much. Now that she is here I can see why was always sad. But when Austin entered my life, he sort of filled that hole.

"Where is my husband?" she asked. My dad came through tears falling. I have never seen my dad cry. I mean NEVER. Seriously, never in my life! "Lester!" my mom screeches and runs up to hug him.

"Penny!" my dad says through the tears. "I've missed you so much!" Just hearing that makes me want to cry.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Yes sweetie?" she says after they release.

"I would like you to meet some people you don't know." I say gesturing towards the back.

"Sure honey. Let me get some punch first."

**Austins POV**

Ally seems overly excited. Which is saying something, because she is always overly excited. So this is overly excited for her excited. So way to excited. Ally is looking at the door glancing at me every so often. Everyone there is just standing still waiting for Penny Dawson.

Suddenly the door knob turns and the door opens slowly. Then the door flings open and there stands the figure of Penny Dawson.

"Mom!" Ally screams. She runs up to her and gives her a gigantic bear hug. They just stand there hugging and crying at the same time. Oh crap.. I just realized something. Penny doesn't know I exist..

"Ally! I have missed you so much!" Penny says. They go in for another hug.

"Where is my husband?" she asks. Lester comes running through the crowd and runs into the arms of Penny. He is.. crying! Wow I have never seen him cry. And Ally hasn't either so this be something. "Lester!" she screams.

I decide to go get some refreshments. After I help my self to some brownies I go towards the back of the room. I hear Ally mutter something. Then she points to me. Her mom just nods her head and says something. Afterwards she gets some punch then comes towards me with Ally.

"Austin!" Ally says running to me. "I would like you to meet my mom. Penny Dawson." her mom laughs.

"Hello Mrs. Dawson." I say.

She laughs again. "You don't have to call me Mrs. Dawson. Please, call me Penny."

"OK, Penny." I say and hold out my hand to shake.

"Oh.. are you two boyfriend & girlfriend?" she asks.

Ally looks nervous. "Oh. NO! We are just best friends. I'll tell you more later. Let's go meet Dez." she drags her away. Hey, I wouldn't mind being girlfriend & boyfriend with Ally.

**Ally's POV**

"Austin!" I say running to him after my mom gets some refreshments. "I would like you to meet my mom. Penny Dawson!" I exclaim. My mom laughs at the random statement.

"Hello Mrs. Dawson." Austin says formally.

My mom laughs again. "You don't have to call me Mrs. Dawson. Please, call me Penny."

"OK, Penny," he says and holds out his hand to shake. She gladly takes it.

Afterwards she asks, "Oh.. are you two boyfriend & girlfriend?"

I just do some thinking and say, "Oh. NO! We are just best friends. I'll tell you more later. Let's go meet Dez." I say and drag her away.

"Dez!" I say.

"Yesss Ally?" he asks coming out of nowhere.

"I would like you to meet my mom, Penny Dawson."

"Hello Penny!" he says.

"Please, I prefer Mrs. Dawson. Thank you." What the..?

"Oh sorry Mrs. Dawson." he smiles.

"Umm that's great. Hey, you haven't seen Trish in awhile. Why don't we see her?" I ask.

"Sure honey!" my mom says happily.

"Hey Trish!" I say going over to her.

"Hey Ally! Hello Mrs. Dawson! So nice to see you." She smiles.

My mom laughs for the third time. "Trish, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Penny."

"OK, Penny."

"Mom, I have to talk to you." I say confused.

"Sure, let's go into your room." We go upstairs and enter. I point to the seat next to the bed indicating for her to sit next to me.

"So, what do you want to talk about honey?" She asks.

"Why do you let Austin and Trish let them call you Penny but not Dez?"

"Well I have known Austin and Trish longer!" she exclaims.

"Mom, you have only known Austin 3 minutes longer then Dez." I say.

"OK, you caught me. Honey the real reason is because I don't trust that Dez. I'd rather him call me Mrs. Dawson because I don't trust him. OK?" I nod my head understanding. "But I do have a question. Are you and Austin together?" She asks.

I turn pink. "NO! Mom we are just best friends. I am just his songwriter. He is a singer and I write the songs for him. We are best friends, but not together. You barely even know him and you already think that we are together."

"OK sweetie calm down. I can already see that you two are more then best friends, but less then lovers." she says. "How did you meet him?" she asks

I explain everything to her. "That's an interesting way to meet a guy. How cute! Well I better go. This is my party in all!" she says and leaves the room.

**(A/N) Thanks for reading this chapter. The next chapter is where Cassidy meets Dallas and Austin and Ally work on there next song. OK it has A TON of Auslly. So be prepared. There is some Dally, Aussidy, And Dassidy. So be ready. But most of all there is going to be the most Auslly. I know this chapter was boring! Please review and I might mention you. :) Shout out to: Awesomesauce325, crazydreamgirl678, hoping for ally moon, JEMILYLOVER1234, , queenc1, readinghottie16, rocky1226, and XXPay4XtraShippingsXX for Favorited my story! :) Thanks! PM ME PEOPLE! I love it when you do!**

**There are 1,250 words. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) I JUST WANT TO BANG MY HEAD ON A FREAKIN WALL! I quit Facebook yesterday, well not really I am just quitting it for like 3 weeks. I can't even stand one day without it! My other two best friends are trying to do it too but one of them already failed. OK, we are addicted.. Like I am not kidding I have a head ache from NOT going on Facebook. We are going to try to communicate through email and not through chat but it is really hard. I know that is really weird.. but seriously we are. I quit Facebook for a while so I could focus more on my story's. So far I am doing bad, but I haven't failed! HELP ME!**

* * *

**Allys POV**

I scrambled out of bed and headed for my wardrobe. We stayed up all night last night celebrating my mom coming home. I am not used to it! She looks the same, but smaller. I have grown taller in the past 3 years. She is still taller than me though by a couple of inches. She's noticed I have grown For example:

_9:00 PM Penny's Arrival Day_

_"Ally! You look so tall!" my mom exclaims._

_"Mom, you said that 5 minutes ago." I say yawning. "That's probably the tenth time you have said that!" I said bored._

_"I know sweetie, but I just want to re-live those moments I never did when I was in Africa." she said simply._

_5 minutes later._

_"Oh honey! You look so tall!" she says again to me._

_"Yes mom. I have grown."_

So that's how my night went. I know.. it was pretty boring. But I would listen to that every single day if I had to were to see my mom earlier. After I got ready I rushed downstairs. I still don't know why she doesn't trust Dez. It's weird. She trust Austin and she met him 3 minutes before.

As I come down I already see my mom and my dad there drinking some hot chocolate. All in all, it is winter. The coldest it gets here in Miami in winter is 60 degrees. I hurry and grab some cereal and hurry to the car. Before I can get there my mom grabs my hand and turns me around.

"Honey, where are you going?"

"Austin and I are going to start on our second song.. We only have a 6 days left to finish!" I exclaim.

"Oh.. Austin. Great! I am fine with it! Oh is Dez going to be there?" she asks.

"Umm yes mom. He is the director." I say confused.

"Just make sure your not alone with him honey. I still don't trust him." she says and walks back to the table carefully.

"Umm OK mom. Bye." I say and rush to the car.

* * *

"Sorry Ally I'm late!" Austin says running through the door.

"It's fine? Why were you late?" I challenged.

"Cassidy wouldn't let me go until now." he said gasping for breath. "I ran all across the mall in 2 minutes."

"It's OK Austin don't worry. C'mon, sit down." I said.

"So, how about this new song?" Austin said rubbing his hands together.

"How about this?" I ask starting the song.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

"Awesome Ally!" he says and I give him a hug.

"We have to hurry with this song, Cassidy is going to meet Dallas today."

"Oh.. why?" he says as a sad expression crosses over his face.

"Because she wanted to, now let's get back to the song." I say quickly trying to get rid of his sad expression.

**Austins POV**

Yeah, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me

I started to sing along with her. Her angelic voice hitting every single not perfectly.

You said it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

It took about an hour to get this far. "Great job Als!" I say happily.

"Thanks. Now what about the chorus?" After about another hour, we came up with this:

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it  
One more freaking love song, I'll be sick

I'm at a payphone

You turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But you just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise **(1)**

"Good job!" she says yawning. "Sorry, I was up all night last night for my mom's party."

"Als, are you going to be OK?" I ask worried.

**Ally's POV**

"Yeah, I am going to be fine." I say.

"I'm not convinced." he says seriously.

"Doesn't sound like it." I say sarcastically. "Austin, I'm fine. I have to be at the library now for Cassidy. So if you don't mind," I say looking at my watch, "I am going to go." I say and grab my purse.

"I do mind." he says grabbing my hand. "But you can go. Call me later, I have got to talk to you."

"OK, I will. Bye Austin." I smile at him and give his cheek a peck. He just looks stunned at what I just did. I do a small giggle and rush out of the room.

* * *

"Sorry I am late Cassidy!" I say running into the library. Wow everyone has been late lately!

"No problem!" she says looking up from her book. "What were you just doing?"

"Starting a new song with Austin. We have almost got it finished. If only we had more time." I yawn and sit next to her.

"Don't worry, Austin already told me about it. So let's meet this 'cutie' Dallas, shall we?" she asks.

"Yep! He's over here." I say directing her towards him.

**Cassidy's POV (2) YAY!**

"Wait! AUSTIN!" I say trying to stop him. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go work on a new song with Ally, now, if you'll excuse me." he said escaping from my grasp.

"Bye to you too." I say and head for the library. I probably head there 2 hours early. I find a book and sit down letting every word come in. Finally Ally comes rushing in.

She says, "Sorry I am late Cassidy!"

"No problem!" I say looking up from my book. "What were you just doing?"

"Starting a new song with Austin. We have almost got it finished. If only we have more time." She yawns and sits next to me.

"Don't worry, Austin already told me about it. So let's meet this 'cutie' Dallas, shall we?"

"Yep! He's over here." she says pulling me away to him. We stop in front of the cash register.

"Hey Dallas!" Ally says giving him a small wave.

"Hey All-Woah. Who is that?" he says pointing to me.

"What? Oh me? I am Cassidy, nice to meet you. Oh and for your information, I have a boyfriend." I say a matter-o-factly.

"A boyfriend? Who?" he asks all of the sudden-curious.

"Austin." I say quickly. I don't like this boy so far. He seems interested in me. But Austin is my boy.

"Oh.." Dallas' says and rest his chin on his hand. He accidentally knocks some books over.

Ally graciously picks them up and hands them back to him. "I think you dropped these." she says dreamily.

"Yeah, whatever." he says staring at me.

"Umm Ally, let's go somewhere else." I suggest.

"Why?" she wonders.

"How about some chocolate?" I suggest again.

"OK! Bye Dallas!" she says and waves. I don't want to break Ally's heart by telling her he likes me.. This is going to be interesting.

**(A/N) While I was making this chapter I was listening to What Makes You Beautiful- by One Direction. But the laugh version. I was laughing like an idiot. My sister was all weirded out. Hahahha. My favorite part is 46-48. I was laughing so hard! Thanks for reading! Oh and one more thing, a lot of you are wondering why Penny doesn't trust Dez. There is a very good reason and it will come out towards the end. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**1- Payphone- Maroon 5**

**2- I thought I should do Cassidy's POV for once so I did! :D Thanks for reading!**

**There are 1,642 words! FYI read the Authors Note at the top. It is interesting... PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE PM ME! I love it when you do! Mkay Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dallas POV**

Today I woke up exhausted because of the party for Penny Dawson. Yawning I headed downstairs to find my father already there.

"Hey dad. Where's mom?" I ask.

"She's already at the library. You should go meet her there." he says sipping from his hot chocolate.

"Thanks! I'll be at the libary." He flinches when I say "library". "Sorry father, library." I say and run to the car. I make it to the library. Indeed no one is there. It's 5 in the morning. I do my morning shifts and do my regular work.

You might be wondering who Dallas has a crush on. Well... I don't know exactly but I think I like Ally. But I know she doesn't like me for sure. I suddenly hear the bell ring. I don't even bother to look. Maybe some old grandma.. The person seems like they are waiting for someone. But I don't need to be involved in other people.. do I?

2 hours later I hear another bell. And some recognizable panting. Ally! I start to advance to her, but I think I should just wait for her to come here.

A couple minutes later Ally comes, as I was right, but with someone. I have seen her around town before I think. She looks gorgeous!

"Hey Dallas!" Ally says giving me a small wave.

"Hey All-Woah. Who is that?" I say like I just barely noticed her.

"What? Oh me? I am Cassidy, nice to meet you. Oh and for your information, I have a boyfriend." she says noticing that I have interest.

"A boyfriend? Who?" I say curiously.

"Austin." she says quickly. Oh that jerk. That's where I have seen him from.

"Oh.." I say and rest my hand on my chin. I don't even pay attention that I knocked some books over.

Ally hurriedly picks them up and says, "I think you dropped these." staring into my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Umm Ally, let's go somewhere else." Cassidy suggests.

"Why?" Ally wonders obviously confused.

"How about some chocolate?" she says trying to get out. Cassidy obviously doesn't like me.

"OK! Bye Dallas!" she says and winks at me.

I know who I like now. And it's Cassidy.

* * *

**Allys POV**

Cassidy kept dragging me to the chocolate factory. Wow.. she is acting WEIRD. We finally made it and stopped in front of the factory.

"OK, we are here. Now, why are you acting so weird?" I ask.

She looks worried. It looks like she doesn't want to tell me something. "Ohhh.. no reason." she says nervously. "I am just in the mood for chocolate!"

"Why?" I ask again. "Dallas seemed interested you!" I exclaim.

"EXACTLY!" Cassidy jumps up.

"Ermm.. what?" I ask surely confused.

**Cassidys POV**

"Oh.. nothing. I just mean.. hey look chocolate straw berrys!" I say trying to get off the subject. After I fantastic meal of chocolate covered straw berrys and pretzels- including much more, we head back to the practice room.

"Thanks Cassidy! That was delicious!" she says her stomach bursting with food.

"No problem! Hey, don't pay me back. It's all on me." I say trying to get her happy after I tell her the news.

"No you don-"

"No seriously Ally!" I say cutting her off. "It's all on me!"

"Really?" she asks. I nod my head. "Thanks!" she says and runs up to give me a hug.

"Do you want to hang out again with Trish and I after Austin and I finish our new song?"

"Of course!" I say sincerely. "But there is one more thing." I start to say. "I think.. er.. umm.. I think.." I say again. "Dallas.. like... me?"

"Of course he does silly! It's so obvious! Seriously. He can like you, I don't care. I can still like him right? Anyway, Austin is your boyfriend, so it's not like you are going to go out with him. THEN I would kill you." she says seriously.

I was surprised by her answer. I honestly thought she was going to freak out and get all mad at me. "Great Ally! Besides, I don't like him the way you like him. Let's hang out tomorrow!" I say.

**Allys POV**

"Ok!" I say sweetly as she leaves. I don't think I like Cassidy as much as I used to.

**- (A/N) Sorry for the tiny chapter. OK! Drama! They are probably going to finch the song the next day. I promise you, the chapters are going to get longer. But later in the story. NOT NOW. SO I am sorry if it's boring. But there will be Auslly though out the whole story. There was defiantly some Dassidy in here! But sadly no Auslly. Please don't stop reading. It will get more interesting! PLEASE REVIEW YOU MIGHT BE MENTIONED! Thanks for reading! Again, I am sorry if you are getting bored. I promise the next chapter is going to be interesting.. FULL OF DRAMA. Which is good considering it's going to be more interesting! Again Thanks for reading!**

**- Sorry it took so long to get out! School! AND OTHER CRAP AND DRAMA WITH MY FRIENDS!**

**- There are 916 words! I know it's not a lot, but please remember what I said. THERE ARE GOING TO BE LONGER CHPATERS AS THE STORY PROGRESS'! Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Ally's Surgery

**(A/N) I am so sorry you guys that I haven't updated in forever! I have been on a trip and a bunch of other stuff. But luckily today, I just turned out to be sick and I get to write a new chapter!**

**Austins POV**

I sat there tapping my foot against the floor impatiently. What is taking Ally so long to get here? We only have about 4 more days for a new song and we only have about 1-1/2 finished. I normally don't get mad at anyone- especially Ally- but we have a deadline!

Slowly I see the doorknob turn and it suddenly bursts open. I see Ally there. "Ally! Why were-" I stop myself from saying the rest. As she enters the practice room. She doesn't look so great. Her face is read and puffy- she has blood shot eyes. She isn't even dressed well. She just picked and old brown skort. A top that says- '_I am cool!'_ _But with sharpie Ally changed it to this: _'_I am NOT cool!' _Obviously she is a little depressed.

"Ally!" I exclaim again. "What's the matter?" I ask pulling her in for a hug.

"Oh, it's nothing Austin. Please don't worry about me." she said through tears.

"Ally, honestly, how can I not worry about you in this condition?" I say carefully.

That brought a slight smile to her mouth. 'Great Man!' I say mentally to myself. "Austin, please. It's really NONE of your business," she said bringing out the none.

"Ally, it is if someone hurt you!"

"No Austin, really it isn't!"

"But-"

"No," she says cutting me off. "It's none of your business what Cassidy or Dallas did to me!"

"Aha!" I yelled.

"Fine it was them. Happy now?"

"Yes Ally, I'm very happy." I said in a remote voice. I did this weird move with my eyebrows that always made Ally laugh. She started laughing hysterically. After a couple of minutes I asked, "Are you done yet?"

She made a soft giggle then stopped. "Yes Austin, I am done." she said remotely. She did the same weird move with her eyebrows and we both bursted out laughing. After a couple of minutes the laughing dyes down. Ally only let out a few small giggles.

"I know it's none of your business to tell me what happened, but if you do want to tell someone, please I come to me. I will beat the crap out of them if they hurt my Ally again."

**Allys POV**

My Ally? "Thanks Austin, but I don't think it's time. I am sort of worn down still from my mom's arrival."

"Of course Ally," he says. I wrap my arms around him for the second time today. After we pull away he says: "OK, on to the song!"

I sat there thinking about this morning while Austin came up with terrible lyrics.

"Ally?" Austin said finally waving a hand over my face.

"Yep?" I said. "Oh my gosh! Sorry," I say sincerely.

"What were you think about?" he ask concerned again.

"Oh nothing really just this morning," I say giving no further more information.

This is how my morning really went.

_I woke up exhausted, as always for the past couple of days. Please, Ally Dawson doesn't cry. She especially doesn't cry over a boy who she has had a crush on for a little more than 4 1/2 years. OK, I give in. I have been crying for him for I dunno the whole night.. But hey! That's normal! Right? I scramble down stairs not even bothering to take a shower or put on new clothes from my pajamas._

_I go down to see that nobody is there. I glance at the clock. 10:00. Great, I'm already late for the song making with Austin. Now I am going to make the only other guy that I care about that hasn't broken my heart, YET, upset. Wow this is a great turn of events. I hurry and grab some eggs to make my breakfast. I make some scrambled eggs and head for the door.  
_

_Oh crap. I forgot my song book! I hurry to the kitchen, the last place I saw it, and grab it. As I head out for the kitchen, I fall. I don't know what is right under me, but what awaits is a huge knife ready to cut my shoulder blade to my rib cage.  
_

_"OW! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" I say through tears that are starting to come out.  
_

_"Sweety!" my mom says running down the stairs. Apparently my mom didn't leave. "What happened?" she says rushing.  
_

_"I...trippped..and...fell," I say through sobs. "On...a...knife!"  
_

_"Oh my goodness!" my mom says rushing to my side. "Stupid Lester! I told him to clean this up, your father! Do you think you will be OK?"  
_

_"I think so. Here let me just get a bandage." I slightly hobble to the first aid-kit in the bin by the door. My mom helps me wrap it around my wound.  
_

_"Sweety, I don't think you should do songwriting today with Austin. You should probably stay home so your shoulder and rib can heal!"  
_

_"No it's fine. Besides, he needs me today!" my mom just blankly nods her head in response. "Thank you."  
_

_"Bye honey," she says and kissed my forehead. I hurry and rush into my mom's car to go to Sonic Boom.  
_

"Ally what happened?" he says, placing a hand on my,_wounded_, shoulder.

"Eeeeek!" I yell jumping away from him.

"Ally! What wrong with your shoulder?" he asked now, VERY concerned.

"Nothing, I just sorta fell and tripped earlier. Umm.. on a knife?" I say carefully.

"WHAT? We need to take you to the doctor!" he exclaims.

"No Austin we need to fin-"

"We don't have time to! Look at your shoulder AND your ribcage. What does it look like without a bandage?" he says even more concerned then I have ever seen him.

"Austin, it's not big deal, it's just a little cut!"

"Really, then let me see this "little cut" of yours." he says making air quotations with his hands.

"Fine, if you insist," I say and pull back the bandage.

He jumps back in surprise. "How is this a little cut?" he ask pointing to the big red cut spread across my shoulder down to my hip.

"Oh, I may have been mistaken.."

"Then let's take this big cut to the doctor now!" he says dragging me with him to the doctor office.

**Austins POV**

Really, Ally? Just a little cut. more like a severe wound if you ask me. I can't even explain how horrible it looked. You might say, getting cut by a knife on shoulder/ ribcage/hip isn't that bad! BUT IT IS! Ally fell asleep during the car ride. She looked so peaceful and quiet. Indeed, the car ride to the doctors was about an hour. I know getting these songs done are important, but Ally getting hurt is MORE important. FINALLY, we arrive to the doctors. Ally is just slumped there sleeping peacefully with a huge, giant mark on her shoulder still bleeding.

I get out of the car open the door for Ally, being a gentlemen, and slightly push her. "Ally," I say softly. "We are here." She wakes up with a jolt and spreads out her arms.

"Finally!" she says yawning and exits my car. Then a worried expression crossed over her face. "Umm Austin, am I going to go into surgery?"

"I doubt it, to make you feel better, hold my hand," I say and hold out my hand to her.

"OK," she says nervously and puts her bandage up. Our hand intertwine and we go into the building. 'Nice move Austin!' I say to myself. 'Holding hands!' I congratulate myself.

We come in and go to the front desk. "Name please." the woman says apparently named, "Honey boo boo" **(1)**

"Austin Moon," I say to Honey boo boo. What a weird name?

"Ahh, Austin Moon. Please come this way," Honey boo boo says and leads me towards a door. She grabs a key at her desk and unlocks it. We walk down the long hallway and finally stop in front of a door that has the number: 4987. "Please, come inside."

We come in to find a normal Doctors office. Inside was a doctor- his name tag saying, Doctor Justin Johnsen.**(2)** "Hey guys," Mr. Johnsen says looking up from his book. I look down at our hands and I see that our hands are still intertwined. I give her a small squeeze. She looks up at me and gives me a slight smile.

"We are here for Ally Dawson, she sort of fell and cut her self.." I say uncertainly around Honey Booboo.

"You can go Booboo," Dr. Johnsen says. Ally lets out a small giggle trying to hold in her laughter. Booboo glares at her and exits. "Please sit down." He points to some chairs next to him. "What's the problem again?"

"Well All-"

"It's fine Austin, you've done enough, let me explain," she says.

"OK," I say softly.

"I was coming back from the kitchen this morning to get my songbook, and I fell. Underneath me was a knife, and to my surprise I got a 'minor' cut. So I came to the practice room and Austin," she said pointing to my with her free hand. "found out that I hurt my self- on accident," she added. "So he brought me here."

"Great," he said scribbling in his notebook. "May I please see this wound?"

"Ummm sure." Ally pulled down her bandage and the doctor gasped.

"Wow, that is pretty bad. I'm thinking you will need surgery."

"WHAT?" Ally asks and releasing our hands. Her eyes begin to water again.

"It's nothing that big. Actually it is sort if big. We just need stitches. And also, you have lost a lot of blood young lady. We need some blood from a volunteer."

"I'll do it!" I say jumping up.

"Austin, no. You don't need to do that for me! Please."

"Ally, I'll do anything for you. I'll call your family."

"Young man!" Dr. Johnsen says. "Please come over here." he says pointing to the hall.

"Sure.." I say and follow him.

"Young man-"

"Please, call me Austin."

"OK, Austin," he says uncertainly. "Austin, this is a very hard surgery to do. Please, there might be a slight chance she is going to have to.. you know," he says and making a motion with his hands across his neck. I think he means.. dead. "Is it possible, that if you need to, give Ally more blood so there is a higher chance of her living. Although there is just a 15% of her dying." he says calmly.

"I'll do anything for her! She's my bestfriend!"

"Not your girlfriend?" Dr. Johnsen said surely confused.

"Oh.. no. I'm trying to get there.." I say nervously.

"Great! Now call everyone you need to. The surgery will probably take place in 2 hours. Now I need to take care of this young woman." he says coming back inside the office.

* * *

**Allys POV**

About and hour later 3/4 of everyone came that Austin called. Mimi Moon, Mike Moon, my mom, my dad, Nelson, and Billl. All that we were waiting for was Dallas and Cassidy. Of course, the two that broke my heart forever. Everyone was crowded around me, asking me questions. Like:

"How are you?"

"How did it happen?"

"We should probably begin the surgery!"

"Who brought you here?"

"Who did this to you?"

"Where is the doctor?"

"GUYS!" Austin screamed. "Leave Ally alone! She has been through a lot in these passed two days. Please!"

"Fine.." they mumbled and backed away.

About a half an hour later Cassidy and Dallas came-both at the same time- through the door

**Austins POV**

CASSIDY IS CHEATING ON ME. I should've known that that's what it's about. "Cassidy, can we talk in the hall?" I ask.

"Sure honey!"

We go into the hall and tell her something, that I haven't told anyone..except Dr. Johnsen. "Cassidy, I don't think I really have love interest in you anymore.."

**Cassidys POV**

I knew this was going to come one day. I put on my best smile, trying to hide my tears. "It's OK Austin. I think I like Dallas now." the truth behind those words were somewhat true. This is why Dallas and I came with each other.

_I get a phone call from Austin saying, "Please come over to the doctors office. Ally is going to get surgery."_

_"Of course Austy!" I say into the phone. He hangs up and I get ready. I just barely woke up. Not far away from the 1st phone call I get this morning, I get a 2nd one- just 15 minutes after the 1st one. There is an unknown number. No caller ID.  
_

_I answer the phone uneasily. "Hello?"  
_

_"Hi Cassidy! This is Dallas!" How on earth did he get my number? "Do you mind driving me to the doctors/hospital?"  
_

_"Sure.. Pick you up in 15 minutes." I picked him up and he was really funny. I can see why Ally fell for him.  
_

**Austins POV**

"Thanks for understanding," I say and go back into the room.

30 minutes pass and we FINALLY finished our song. I can't believe it! We finished it in an hour! Who knows, you can finish a song in a hospital. (By the way, we are now in a hospital. I have already given my blood for Ally.) Payphone was FINALLY finished!

"Mrs. Ally Dawson?" a surgeon asked.

"OK, guys, here we go. Thank you Austin for donating blood." she gave me a small hug.

"Wait Ally, before you go into surgery, can I sing you a song?"

"Of course."

I go to the front desk asking for a guitar. Conveniently, they do. "OK, let's do this."

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
And now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It can not wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and dang you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It can not wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Do do do do...  
Do you want to come scooch on over closer dear and I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It can not wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
So please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
'Cause our time is short  
This is, this is, this is our fate, I'm yours **(3)**

She just stood there smiling, and she ran up to give me a hug. But instead, she kissed me. Well on the cheek at least.

**Allys POV**

Well one thing is certain now, I like Austin. I like like him.

**I know! That is adorable! So Austin and Cassidy aren't going out anymore if you didn't get that! :D YAY! So Cassidy sorta like Dallas but Dallas like Cassidy. So things are starting to go in a perfect thingy. :) But things get sort of complicated. You'll see! This has been the longest chapter I have written yet! There was a ton of Auslly in this one! Is anyone obsessed with the new Austin & Ally?! I loved it!**

**1- I don't know why I did Honey boo boo.. but it was hilarious! So I did it! I was about to do Amelia for the girl for Honey boo boo but I decided against it. Ameilia is my dad's front desk worker.  
**

**2-Dr. Justin Johnsen is my dad. :)  
**

**3-I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. :D :D :D That is totally my favorite song now!  
**

**So there is 2,985 words! YEPP THAT IS A LOT! LOVE YA! Please review or PM me. I love it when people PM me!  
**

**xXChiweeniLoverXx Your review made me smile! Hahahaha you are awesome BTW. :) REVIEW MY MINIONS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Austin POV**

I sat there, on the hospital bench waiting for the surgery to be over. Why did this have to happen to Ally? Seriously? I feel a little woozy from how much blood I have Ally. Honestly though, I will give Ally blood if I need to every day! My foot was tapping the floor, my hands in my face. Why is this taking so long? I look at my watch again. 3:45. Last time I checked it was 3:44. She has been in there for 45 minutes. I have honestly checked my watch for the past 45 minutes. EVERY SINGLE MINUTE. I know that's a little weird..

"Austin, buddy it will be OK." Dez says, trying to reassure me. They arrived about 15 minutes after the surgery started. (Dez & Trish)

"And what if it's not?" I ask, hearing the shakiness in my voice.

"Honey!" my mom says clapping her hands together. "I am sure that everything will be alright. It's a really simple surgery, Dr. Johnsen told me so."

"Well this Dr. told me the exact opposite! He said that it was a very difficult procedure to do!" I exclaim.

"OK, he may have told me something like that. But trust me hon- he is a very skilled surgeon. This isn't the worst case she can be in! She could've lost a lot more blood. She could've been more severely injured. She-"

"Mom," I interrupt, "not helping.

"Sorry honey! But I was just saying how her condition-"

"Mimi!" or "Mom!" or "Mrs. Moon!" exploded from everyone's mouths.

"Sorry," she says and goes to the bathroom.

"Austin," Trish says. "It's Ally we are talking about! She can stand through anything! I mean EVERYTHING!"

"Well," I start.

But an intercom interrupts me. "Ally Dawson, friend and family, please com inside to her door. 763." We carefully make our way towards Ally's hospital door, not wanting to disturb anybody. I we silently come inside room number 764. When we come in, we don't see Ally, but a really hairy guy in need of a shaving.

"Sorry! Wrong door!" I say and all of us hurry out and go to the one next door, 763.

We quietly enter to see Ally sleeping there quietly, "Awww how cute" I say. OH CRAP. DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?

Suddenly Ally's eyes flutter open. She smiles at me.

**Allys POV**

The surgery was REALLY PAINFUL. They did use numbing, but I was suppose to be sleeping. Sleeping might have made the pain a little less intense when it was done. The numbing helped a lot, but what was weird was that I could feel them tugging on my skin. The first time I just yelped.

_"OWWW!" I screamed when the needle touched my skin._

_"Oh my goodness dear! I am so sorry, we forgot to put on numbing cream! be right back!" a girl doctor named, Amelia, said and she rushed out of the room._

_About 5 minutes later she came back with some numbing cream and a small pill. "Sweetheart, you are suppose to take this numbing cream, the afterwards, take this pill. It will take about 10 minutes to start working, so you may just need to read a book or watch TV."_

_She smeared the numbing cream all over my-soon-to-be scar. "Ahhhh.." I said, feeling better. Just the coldness of the numbing cream made me feel better. Warmth spread through out my whole body-even though it was cold. _

_"Here you go honey," Amelia said. She gave me the pill and a glass of water. After I drank the pill, I started to feel better already. About 10 minutes later Amelia came back in._

_"It's time. Try to go to sleep, it will probably help with the pain afterwards." Amelia covered me with blankets and other doctor stuff so I couldn't see what was happening. The first time she stuck a needle in my skin, I didn't feel anything. I didn't even know she started._

_About 15 minutes later I asked dumbly, "Have you started yet?"_

_Amelia laughed sweelty, "Silly, we are half way done! Try to rest while we do the other half."_

_"Oh.," I say stupidly._

_15 more minutes Dr. Johnsen exclaims, "DONE! You will probably need to rest at the hospital for a day."_

_I totally forgot he was here. "OK, thanks." _

_I here an intercom out in the hall saying, ""Ally Dawson, friend and family, please come inside to her door. 763." I hurry and fall asleep, fake. Then I hear scream next door, and a slam of the door._

_Then I hear my door come open slowly. "Awww how cute." Austin says sweetly._

_I open my eyes._

"Hey Austin!"

"Hey Ally!" Austin says about to give me a hug.

"Woah Mr., let my hip heal, and then you can hug me."

Pink starts to creep on his cheeks. "Sorry Als," he starts. "When are you coming back? Today? Tomorrow?" he ask enthusiastically

"Tomorrow, for sure. But it hurts soo much!" I complain.

"I am sorry honey, hopefully it heals in time so you and Austin can finish writing your last song!" Mimi Moon exclaims. "Oh, you look great. I am soo surprised! I was expecting more blood loss, more hurt, more-"

"MOM!" "MIMI!" "MRS. MOON!" said everyone together, like they have talked about this subject before.

"Sorry Ally, she is sort of," he started doing circles around the side of his head and pointed to his mother. I think he means..cuckoo. "today."

"I am sort of what today?" Mimi Moon asks in alarm.

"OH! Nothing mom.. JUST FANTASTIC!" he improvises, I stiffle a little giggle.

"Good, hope your doing good Ally! Why don't we get some food for Mrs. Ally Dawson here. Austin sweety, why don't you stay with Ally?"

"Yes!" he says quickly. I give him a weird look. He gives a shy smile.

"And how about Trish and Dez?" she asks again.

"NO!" Trish and Dez say together.

Austin and I start both laughing. "Before you guys go, can I talk to Trish and Dez alone please?" I ask.

"Of course honey! Let's all go, come on Austin," Mimi says.

After they leave I turn my head to Trish & Dez. "How did you know?" I demand.

"Ally, it's so obvious! Austin told me what he sang to you before the surgery. Sorry about that too, us being late.."

"It's obvious with you too! You two are DATING," I tease.

"Nuh uh!" Trish says quickly.

"Guys, stop hiding it. You come together, leave together. Come at the exact same time, late for some apparent reason. Also known as..dates," I say like it's obvious.

"Fine, we give in. But don't tell anyone else, PLEASE! Now, back on the subject of you and Austin." Trish did an evil smile.

"Fine, I like him! But don't tell him. I want to tell him. This is really important!" I exclaim.

"Good, because we won't. Now, let's go get your lover Austin!" Dez said. Trish and him and hurried out of the door, soon bringing Austin with them.

"Good luck," Trish says to Austin.

**Austins POV**

"Good, hope your doing good Ally! Why don't we get some food for Mrs. Dawson here. Austin sweety, why don't you stay with Ally?" my mom asks

"Yes!" I say quickly. Hey, I need to warm up to Ally to get her to like me. Then I can propose my feelings for her! She gives me a weird look and I give her a shy smile.

"And how about Trish and Dez?" my mom decides.

"NO!" Trish and Dez say together. Thanks! I mouth to them. No problem, buddy. Dez mouths back.

Ally starts laughing, so I go along with her. Finally, she asks, "Before you guys go, can I talk to Trish and Dez alone please?"

"Of course honey! Let's all go, come on Austin," my mom says.

We shuffle out of the room and wait in the hall. I catch a few words like, "DATING!" or "PLEASE!" and "stop hiding it!" that's all I could here sadly. Soon enough Dez and Trish come drag me inside room number 763.

"Good luck," Trish says to me. Ok...

They hurry and exit and go to the lunchroom. "So Ally! How is your hip feeling?" I ask hearing the shakiness in my voice. I need to get this right!

"Starting to feel better. Hey, I think I deserve that hug now!" she says spreading out her arms.

I gladly take it. After a couple of moments we release. Her eyes jumping excitedly, for a reason I am unaware. Her hair flows with the fan next to her. Her lips, making me want to kiss her. I need to tell her. I just need to. What if she like me now? What if I tell her, and she hates me from then on? What if I son't tell her now, and she does like me, then later on, she won't like me?

It just seems like the only option, to kiss her.

When are face is about an inch apart Ally says, "Hi."

I pull away awkwardly and rub the back of my neck.

"Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom. Be here when I get back?"

"Promise," I say.

"Cool," she says and we do our handshake.

**Ally's POV**

Why on earth did I say hi? He was obviously going to kiss me. But seriously, I didn't want to kiss him when I had to go pee! I hurry and head for the bathroom. Really Ally? Good move-especially for me. After I come back Austin says, "So, should we start on that new song? And let's start with that stage-fright of yours."

"Great, I thought you forgot about my stage-fright. I almost did too!" I rest in my bed and lay me head on Austins lap. I look at his face and he is blushing like a maniac.

I do a small giggle, "If this makes you uncomfortable, I'll move," I say slightly getting up.

"NO!" Austin exclaims, "I mean..no. You can rest your head on my lap-if you would like." I rest my head on his lap again, feeling warm. "On to the song!"

It was hard to do a song without any instrument, but our instrument was our voice. So things went well. We came up with this much:We had decided to do a love song. We had come up with this:

1-2-1-2-3-4

Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you

Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy **(1)**

"Great job!" Austin and I say together. We start laughing VERY hard.

"Ouch!" I say realizing that it's a bad idea to laugh when my cut is trying to heal.

"Als! Are you OK?" Austin asks concerned.

"I'm fine Austin, don't worry."

"Last time you said that, you had a huge cut that needed surgery or you could have died," Austin says.

"Dead? I didn't think it could have been that serious!" I exclaim. "Austin, please say you didn't give me more blood so I could have a higher chance of living?"

"Of course not Als," Austin says, obviously lying.

"Austin!" I say an whack him on the arm. "You are so dumb! Don't risk something like that for me, EVER AGAIN."

"I can't promise that. Besides, what if this ever happens to you again?"

"Fine, if this ever happened to you, I would give away lots of my blood."

Austin just looks stunned, and happy. "Thanks," he says and surprisingly, gives me a kiss on the cheek. I just looked stunned, rubbing my cheek, where he kissed me.

"Sorry!" I say finally coming back to reality. Only for emergencies though. Promise?" I ask holding out my pinky.

"Promise," Austin says holding out his pinky. He is obviously crossing his fingers behind his back, but I just act like I don't know.

"I wonder what is taking everyone so long for everyone to come back, it's been at least 2 hours!" I say. I look at the clock. 6:00 sharp. Yep, it's been about 2 hours and 10 minutes.

"I know! It's like they want us to be alone.." Austin says quietly. I think about the conversation Trish, Dez, and I had earlier.

_"It's so obvious!" _Trish had said. Maybe she is stopping everyone from coming back...

"Yeah..maybe.. but hey, you said you would help me with my stage-fright!" I exclaim.

"Of course I will Als. Hold on, be right back." Austin rushes out of the door, soon enough comes back with a stuff animal. 'Dougie'

"Of course, Dougie helps us with everything. Now how are we going to do this?" I ask.

"I don't know, but we have to figure something out. Us singing together is going to be awesome, like you." he says and smiles at me. Awww how sweet!

**(A/N)NicoFan-of-Apollo- I don't know! Austin needed to play an instrument would you like the front desk to have a piano? Hey NicoFan-of-Apollo, did you read The Mark of Athena? I totally started crying at the end. If you haven't, don't worry! I won't give it away! :) If anybody else has, tell me. And then we can fangirl about it together!**

**AvalonXNaruto- Do you like Naruto? Because I seriously love Naruto!**

**Thanks for the people who Favorited my story:AvalonXNaruto, Awesomesauce325, JEMILYLOVER1234, Malik's Girl 4ever, NicoFan-of-Apollo, WarriorCats51, XXPay4XtraShippingsXX, crazydreamgirl678, honeybooboochildfart, hoping for ally moon, kooljen9, minimaddi, , queenc1,readinghottie16, & rocky1226.  
**

**Also, thanks for following me, I would write out names, but I am way to lazy right now. It's 11:30 PM right now. Hahaha oh my.**

**1-1,2,3,4 by Plain White T's! I love this song! There is going to be a song, that captures everything about Ally-and Austin wrote it. :)**

**Thanks for reading, please review! PLEASE! Oh and please PM me! I love it when you guys do!**

**There were 2,572 words in this. :) Moo cha cha! LOVE YOU! Thanks for reading! BYE! (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Austins POV**

"To do this, we have to be prepared. FOR ANYTHING," I said, holding Dougie.

Ally giggles. "OK Mr. expert. Show how I can get over stage-fright," Ally says. She scoots over to a different side of the hospital bed, her cut obviously hurting.

"Ally are you OK?" I ask going up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just me laying on the cut didn't bode so well," she says. Ally gives me a weak smile. I smile back at her.

"OK, well we need you to think of good moments, when you didn't have stage-fright. Or at least you did, but you weren't afraid to sing," I say hopefully.

"OK, let's see." she looks into space, thinking about those special times. "When you gave me an application to MUNY. That was a special moment, and I did not have as much stage-fright then before."

"Good Ally! What about that time you sang as Galexic Nova? You sang with me on Don't Look Down! That was a good memory right?" I ask

"Yeah! I didn't have stage-fright then. But that was only when I was in costume. I don't think I would do that if I was Ally Dawson," she sighs.

"Well, you sing around me ALL the time. How about that?" I ask again.

"Well, I am only comfortable around you. I don't sing around Trish and Dez though..," she says calmly.

"Why?" I ask curiously,

"Only because I know you won't judge because of my voice," Ally says quietly.

"I am sure they won't judge you because of your voice. You have an amazing voice, I am 100% sure they won't. Besides, that time you sang with me as Galexic Nova, they didn't judge you. But they knew it was you!" I exclaim.

"Thanks Austin, but I don't know.. It's going to take a lot of work. Maybe I should just go higher and higher every time I sing. Maybe I could just do it in front of Dougie and you.. Then maybe I would be able to sing in front of Dez & Trish..maybe," she sighs again.

"OK. What song do yo want to sing?" I ask.

"How about..Perfect Two?" she asks.

**Allys POV**

"Perfect two? By Auburn?" Austin asks.

"Yes Perfect Two? What other song do you know that is called Perfect Two?" I say sarcastically. The only reason why I am doing this song is to express my feelings to Austin! How else am I suppose to? Well, I guess I can tell him what I really think about him, but he will surely reject me. Besides, he's clueless. He won't know! Right?

"OK, Ally. Ready?"

"Sure." I take a deep breath and begin to sing (hum the first part of it).

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain  
And I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero  
And I can be your sidekick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages  
You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya  
I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle

'Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two  
Yeah, yeah **(1)**

"Great job Als!" he asks. "Why did you sing this song?'

"I wanted to sing it-a guy basically told me to sing it," I say. Obviously, the guy is Austin. But thank goodness-hopefully-he won't get my message.

"Who is thi-wait. Ally?" he asks concerned

"Yep?" I ask confused.

"Do you hear that?" Austin asks edging towards the door.

I stop and listen for a moment. Indeed, there is a noise outside of the door. Whispers saying, "Aww how cute!" or "They are perfect with eachother!"/ "Yeah..what is it?" I asked, trying to mask my scared.

"Stay. There," Austin demands.

"No, Austin. Here, let me get it," I say trying to get up from my bed. "OWWW!"

"That's why you shouldn't." Austin helps me back in the hospital bed. "OK, here we go.," Austin says after helping me back in. He swings open the door, and kicks an object.

"OUCH!" says a familiar voice. TRISH.

"Trish!" Austin says and running to her to help her. I know I shouldn't be jealous. But please, Austin is mine.

"What was that for doofus?!" Trish asked standing up, rubbing her stomach.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE KILLERS!" I yell at her.

"Really Ally? Do you think they would honestly let killers in a hospital?" she asks.

"No.," I send her a message, well Trish and I can talk without-you know.. Talking? We just look into each others and we know what we mean. Sort of like these people I read from a book! **(2)**

_"Why were you eavesdropping?" I ask to Trish._

_"We were just listening to how cute you two are together! But just assume that we were bringing you food," Trish says._

_"If you do that again, I will tell Austin you two are dating!" I exclaim._

_"Please, Ally. You can tell him. I don't care. Ohh got to go! Love is heating up in here with you two!" Trish says through her eyes._

**Austins POV**

"What are you two doing?" I ask. "You guys are talking with each other without even talking!" I say surely confused.

"What?" Ally asks waking up from her trance with Trish. "Nothing!" Ally says quickly. "We just..I am hungry. They brought food!"

I look over to Dez and Trish. Something is defiantly suspicious about those two. But they have no food. "Where is the food then?" I ask.

"Oh yeah!" Trish says waking up from her trance too. "We did bring food." She runs out the door and comes back with plates full of food.

"What took you so long?" I ask.

"We had to eat first. The food is delicious! Dez let's go!" Trish says quickly. They hurry and leave us alone.

"OK.. why don't you get some rest? How about let's watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure," Ally says and scoots over on her hospital bed so I can sit next to her.

"Ally, it's OK. I'll sit on the floor."

"No, Austin. Please, sit right here," Ally says patting the spot next to her on the bed.

"If you want me to." I sit down on the bed. Surprisingly, it's very comfortable. "I didn't know hospital beds were this comfy!" I yell.

"Austin, settle down." she giggles. "They don't want their patients to have discomfort, now do they?"

"I guess not," I say. She giggles again. I go off the bed.

"Austin! You said you wouldn't sit on the floor!" Ally exclaims.

"Ally, it's fine. Don't worry. I am just going to put a movie in. Which movie do you want?" I ask.

"Oh.. You know? I haven't seen a Disney Movie in awhile! How about a Disney Movie?" She asks.

"Anything you want Als. Which one?"

"How about.. Tangled? I love that movie!" Ally says excitedly.

"Sure.." I say and look around for it. "Darn. I don't think it's here," I say.

Ally's face goes sad. "Oh.," she says sadly. "What other movies are there?"

"No. We. Are. Still. Going. To. Watch. Tangled," I state.

"But Austin! There is no movie of Tangled here," she says glumly.

"Of course there is! Well, there will be. Be right back. Be back in 5 minutes at the most," I say quickly and rush out of the room.

I make it down to the parking lot of the hospital. Conveniently, they have a blockbusters across the street of the hospital. I run, more like sprint, to the store.

"Do you guys have Tangled?" I ask rushing inside.

"Yes, please hold," the person at the front desk named, Laura, says. I wait impatiently. Hurry! I think. "Here you go sir. 5$ please."

"Here you go," I and grab a 5 dollar bill out of my pocket.

"Thank you si-" I don't let her finish what she was going to say, and I run to the hospital.

I hurry and run to room 763, and knock loudly. "Austin?" Ally says.

"Yes Als?" I ask.

"I can't move.. Go get a key from the front desk." Oh duh.. she is suppose to be resting.

"Sure thing Ally," I say. After a get a key from the front desk, I come in to see Ally.

"That took longer than expected," Ally says.

"It was your request!" I say.

"Thank you Austin," she says and smiles.

"No problem Als." I boop her nose, like I have done a ton of times before. She smiles again.

I hurry and put the disk in. I then sit next to Ally. She lays her head on my shoulder. She is just so adorable.

When it gets to the part right before the movies, I go along with it. "DON, DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!" **(3)** I say.

"Austin," Ally giggles. "what are you doing?"

"C'mon, I can't be the only person who does this!" I say.

"Yes you are. Your such a dork. A cute dork," she says calmly.

"Really? Well you are an adorable dork if you ask me," I say truthfully.

"Thanks Austin. Now shush, I want to watch this."

During halfway through the movie Ally fell asleep on me lap. I scoot down, and adjust her head, so it's more comfortable.

I wrap my arms around her, being a comforter. I grab the remote VERY carefully, not trying to wake Ally up, and turn off the TV. I kiss her forehead and say, "Ally, I'm here. You are never ever going to get hurt again. I am not going to leave you alone in here." Then some words start to form in my head, a song about Ally.

**Allys POV**

Austin thinks I am asleep. I don't care if he knows or not I am awake. But this moment couldn't get anymore perfect.

**(A/N) That is just soooo cute! I am dying! I am dying because of my own story. :) Oh my I am a dork. Spoiler alert: in my story, they are going to make one more song for fun. Before the performance in all. It's going to be a surprise to them, that they have to sing it to everyone. Yep! :)**

**1-Perfect Two-Auburn. Obviously.**

**2-When I was younger I read this series called 39 clues. Amy and Dan could read each others mind like Ally and Trish sort of do. Like a secret communication.**

**3- I do that all the time! Please say I am not the only one! Hahaha.**

**There were 2,300 words in this. Please review! AND PM ME! I love it when you do! (: Oh and bye! Love ya!**

**Oh and jarlcarriers- Happy early birthday!**


	14. A LONG WALK

**Austins POV**

Suddenly Ally shifts. I do a sorta jumpy thing that I think wakes Ally. She does a slight yawn and slowly gets up.

"Austin, will you please release me?" she asks.

"What?" I ask. Oh yeah.. I was holding her. "Sure...," I say nervously. My face flushes with embarrassment.

"Thank you," Ally says, and surprisingly boops my nose this time. I look over at the clock, shifting my position. 9:10 AM. Good. I got a LOOONNNG sleep. Even better, I got a LOOONNNG sleep with Ally. Not weirdly or anything though..

Ally stumbles out of bed, holding her cut side. "Als?" I ask with concern.

"Yeah Austy?" she asks.

"Ummm..Austy?" I ask. I am excited about her nicknaming me, though she has never before.

"Haha it's fine Austin. You call me Als, so I just figured that if you can call me something I should too. It's fine if you don't like-"

"NO!" I interrupt. "Uh sorry. No.. it's fine if you can," I re-say.

"K, good. So what was your question?" she asks straightening her back.

"Are you OK? It seems like your cut still hurts," I say

"Duh you dork!" Ally says to me. "It still hurts, but it's way better. I should probably get going."

"OK, hold on. Let me find my keys." I hunt around the room, finally finding them. My keys are lodged in between the bed, and the metal part of it.

"Found them!" I say excitedly. I grab hold of the keys and yank. Nothing comes out. I try again, not succeeding again. "Ally, I can't...get...them..." I say yanking every time I pause.

"Hold on you weakling," Ally says grabbing her jacket and her boots. She trys to pull it, it doesn't work. "Hold on," she says setting down her jacket and boots. She yanks it again, with no luck.

"How about we try it together?" I suggest.

"Yeah. OK, you put your hand over mine. And on 3 we pull," she says.

"OK." I place my hand over Ally's. YES! I say to myself. Hey, it was Ally's idea. "1...2...3!' I yell and we both pull as hard as we can. It finally pops out and we fall down. My keys fly up and land on my head.

"Uhhh..Austin. I think you have a little.." Ally says pointing to her forehead, indicating that the keys are on my forehead.

"Yeah, I think I know," I say removing the keys from my forehead. Ally suddenly bursts out laughing. I guess I should just go along with her. We both lay there laughing. We suddenly hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I say, stifling laughs. I open the door to see a front desk worker.

"I am sorry to disturb you two, but it's time to check out, unless you feel like you need to stay in the hospital one more night. If not, we will give you your medication now," the front desk person named, Jenna, says.

"Oh yes, sorry." Ally gets up. "We were just looking for keys."

"Yeah...umm they sort of got lost. And we just needed to you know.." I say pulling my hand backwards like I am yanking something.

Ally suddenly bursts out laughing again. I try to control my laughs but they soon come out. "Ahem.." Jenna says making the noise with her mouth.

Ally starts to keep her laughter under control, and only lets out a small giggles. "Umm...yeah we will be going now..," I say quickly trying to leave.

"Great, thanks for coming!" they say. What's so great about getting hurt?

"Yeah we will see you..," Ally says softly. After they shut the door, we burst out laughing again.

The door opens, with out us knowing, and Jenna says, "Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah. Let's go Austin.," Ally says. She grabs her boots and jacket and grasps my hand tightly. She then drags me out of the door. "Thank you for your service!" she calls back to Jenna.

**Ally's POV**

"We need to stop at the front desk to get my medication," I say quietly.

"Ally, why are you so quiet?" Austin asks concerned. He has seemed really concerned for me for the past few days!

"Me?" I ask dumbly.

"Yes you silly. You are the only Ally I know."

"Me?" I ask again. "Oh yeah.." The honest truth is that I am quiet is me and Austin and holding hands. After we left the hospital room, our hands intertwined. Instead of me just dragging him with me holding his hands, he actually slipped it down. I remember the first time Austin and I held hands. We were going to jump off a bridge-which we did- because of some stupid story Trish made up. That is the real reason I am quiet.

"Just because, you know.. I am erf.." I say stumbling for words. "I haven't taken my medication yet!" I say quickly. "Here we are, let's go get it."

When we come to the front office Austin says, "Go sit down, I'll get it."

"Austin, stop," I say holding him back.

"What?" he asks, backing up.

"Let me get my meds. Seriously Austin, you have done enough in the past few days."

"Fine," he says finally giving in. He sits down on a seat next to the front desk.

"Thanks," I say and give him a quick cheek peck. His face flushes, but then it turns back to normal and he smiles at me.

I walk to the front desk and say, "Ally Dawson meds. please."

"Ally Dawson. Please wait a moment Mrs. Dawson," A new front desk worker named Josef says. "Here you go, you know, you have a pretty nice boyrfriend."

"Who?" I ask confused.

"That young man over there," he says pointing to Austin.

"Austin? Oh, he's not my boyfriend. All we are just best friends."

"Don't worry, I can see it in your eyes. One day, the time will come. Now, go!" he says shooing me away.

"OK...," I say slowly and walk away quickly.

"So, what was he talking to you about?" Austin asks getting up.

"Nothing, he just told me to take this twice a day."

"OK, good," he says and intertwines our fingers again.

"Thank you Austin," I say suddenly.

"For what?" he says when we leave the doors, our hands still intertwined.

"For being here for me, for everything. Helping me realize my mistakes. All these other things."

**Austins POV**

"No problem Als," I say and boop her nose with my free hand. We hurry and go in the car. The hospital is about an hour and a half away from Ally's house.

Another hour and 15 minutes later we stop, luckily on the side of the road. Ally suddenly wakes up, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, we have like 10 more miles to go. The car just stopped suddenly," I say flooring the pedal.

"Check the gas tank," Ally says.

"OK." I check it to see it has and E. "Really? We passed by so many gas stations and right now, the closest gas station is 15 miles away!"

"Austin, calm down," Ally says, reassuring me.

"OK, let me call a tow truck company." I call them, here is what happened on the line:

_"Tom's Tow Trucks, how may I help you?" A guy, I am guessing named Tom says._

_"Hello, Tom?" I guess._

_"Why would you think I am Tom? I am Billy!" Billy exclaims._

_"Ok, Billy. Our car-my car is empty, out of gas. Do you mind towing my car?" I ask quickly._

_"Oh, no. We aren't a towing company. We are a toeing company. Would you like us to paint your toes?" Billy asks._

_"Umm, no thanks. I'll pass with that opportunity. Maybe later! Thanks...," I say hanging up on the other line._

"So are we getting towed or not?"

"Not, apparently it's a toe, like you know, the body part toe. They paint toe nails."

"Great, will you call my mom? Or anybody that can pick us up?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure." I call everyone I can think of, but nobody answers, or isn't available, or is doing something. "No one answered, Ally let's just walk. I don't want to be here forever," I suggest.

"Austin, that's going to probably take more than an hour!" Ally exclaims.

"When we are walking, and your cut hurts, I'll carry you. Besides, I know exactly where we will be going. I will also bring my wallet. And we can walk from here. It's just 15 miles! We can do this."

"Fine," she says finally giving in. We do our handshake, and leave the car.

"OK, always walk on the side of the road. Or sidewalk. Don't get hit by cars. Don't leave my-"

"OK, I get it. C'mon dork, let's go," Ally says dragging me with her.

We have walked about, 7 1/2, so half way and Ally suddenly says, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am. Hey there is a McDonalds right there."

"Great," Ally says. We settle down in McDonalds, resting our feet. "Ahhh that's better," I say.

"OK, I'll order," Ally says, slowly getting up.

**Ally's POV**

"Large fries, large root beer. I would also like a large hamburger. Oh, and large ice cream. And maybe some extra pickles," I say in one breath.

"Is that all for you?" the front desk person asks.

"Yes, oh and wait! I forgot about my boyfiren-I mean my best friend. He is a boy. He would like umm..chicken nuggets, 20? And fries."

"OK, your food will be ready in 5 minutes," the worker says.

"Thanks!" I say and head back for Austin.

"What did you order?" Austin wonders.

"Large fries, large root beer, a large hamburger, large ice cream, and some extra pickles for the hamburger," I say. "For me."

"For you? That's a lot. Wow you eat a lot, but you have a petite size. Did you order anything for me?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I did. Chicken nuggets, and fries. But 20 size, for chicken nuggets," I say.

"Chicken nuggets! YES Ally! You know me so well," he says. For a couple of minutes, we play a game guessing random things about each other.

"Ally Dawson?" a worker says through the intercom.

"Be right back Austin," I say and hurry and get our food. "Thank you," I say to the worker, and hurry and set our food on the table. we continue to play the game.

"I know you like pickles, but you must like..Mustard!" Austin says.

"Eww what? No! I hate mustard!" **(1)**

"How can a person not LOVE mustard!? That is impossible!" Austin exclaims.

"Impossible in your world. Now, my turn. I bet your favorite website is fanfict .com !" I guess randomly. **(2)**

"How did you know?" he questions.

"I just know you so well, now eat your food!" I demand. We continue to play the game, while we eat. "Done yet?" I ask later.

"What? Your already done? How on earth? What? Just-Ally," he says confused, halfway through his meal.

"I don't eat like a grandma. C'mon, you can eat while we walk," I say directing him towards the door. (I forgot to mention that we already paid) When we are about 4 miles away from my house, I yell: "Ouch!"

"Als!" Austin says backing up. He was ahead of me by a few feet. "What's wrong?"

"My cut, is sorta of..hurting me..," I say slowly, not wanting him to do anything about, because he has done enough for me already!

"Come here," he says and carry's me (bridal style, he is soo cute) to a near by park. He sets me down on a chair.

A wince, and he obviously see's that. "Austin-" I start.

"No, I got this. Walking 11 miles can't be good for your side. Ally, no one is available right now. How else?" he asks.

"But Austin, you have done enough. I bet I can walk on this for 4 more miles. It's just-"

"Ally! You can't do this. You just don't get it do you?" he asks randomly.

"Get what? I certainly don't get where you are going at," I yell back.

"Ally, you are everything to me!" he yells. His face then goes red with embarrassment.

"What..?" I stutter.

"Nothing, we can talk about this subject later, now please let me!" he says.

**Austins POV**

"Ally, you are everything to me!" I yell. Oh crap. I did not just say that! I think I did just say that. Why? I keep asking myself. My face flushes with embarrassment.

"What..?" Ally stutters. Ally. Oh Ally. She is honestly everything to me. But she won't let me carry her the rest 4 miles! Her cut won't go so well walking an extra 4 miles with that already 11 miles. Why won't she just let me!? She is really everything to me, since the day I first met her!

"Nothing, we can talk about this subject later, now please let me!" I beg.

"Fine Austin. But I need to do something for you," she says.

"Later then. Piggy or bridal?" I ask.

"Piggy I guess..," she says.

"Bridal it is!" I say and pick her up bridal style.

"Austin!" Ally screams. "I said piggy back ride! Not bridal!"

"To bad I am already carrying you like this!" I say and run off with Ally. About 2 hours later, (it is taking longer for me since I am carrying Ally. & we had finished our song, 1,2,3,4 in that time) we arrive at my house.

"Austin! Let me down!" Ally demands.

"When we are in my house," I say exhausted, but trying to hide it. I grab my house key out of my pocket and burst the door open. I hurry and set Ally down on the couch and fall over, _VERY _tired.

"Austin!" Ally says getting up.

"I'm fine, just really tired. We just walked 15 miles, four hours. I am really tired," I say getting up, bringing out the really.

"I told you not to carry me!" Ally says whacking my arm. "But it's OK, so you are so sweet and cute." Cute? She think I am sweet and cute. I can see a slight pink on her cheeks. "I'll go make you something. Do you want Ramen Noodles?" she asks.

"Yeah, I would like that. Thank you Ally," I say and carefully sit on the couch. I just noticed how much my feet hurt. I drift off into restless sleep. I suddenly feel like I am being shook, and wake up instantly.

"Austin!" I hear Ally yell into my ear.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask getting up from couch.

"Nothing, settle down! Your Ramen Noodles are ready. And I also made you pancakes. Oh and I put on The Big Bang Theory **(3)**!" Ally says excitedly.

"Thanks Ally," I say settling down on my couch. She hands me the bowl of Top Ramen, a huge plat of pancakes, and the remote by my side. Then I fall asleep again. I wake up to see it's already 5:00. I am still on the couch, but Ally isn't here.

I get up to inspect the room. On top of the dining table there is a note. It says: _Dear Austin, I walked to my house. (Don't be mad. It's just like 2 blocks.) I made some extra Ramen Noodles, and pancakes. I recorded some episodes for the Big Bang Theory. Try to get some more rest, oh and take a shower. You stink. OK JK to that, but you better. If you need me, I will probably be at my house or at Sonic Boom. Thanks! :) Ally XOXOXO._

'Thanks Ally," I say mentally to myself.

"Hey sweetie!" my mom says emerging from the stairs.

"Hi mom," I say ruffling my hair.

"Honey, what's the matter?" she asks sitting down on the couch.

"It's just..," I say and sit next to her. "I really like this girl, I am sure you know who it is."

"Ally?" my mom says tired.

"How did you know?" I exclaim. Everyone seems to know.

"Honey," my mom says putting her arm around my shoulder. "You would do anything for her. You just walked 15 miles, carried her 4 miles of it. She likes you too hon."

"She likes me? How would you know?" I say begging for answers.

"She knows everything about you Austin," my mom says giving me a tight squeeze on the shoulders. "Well everyone knows that you like pancakes, but other than that she does! I can see it in your eyes, and her eyes. She know you love Ramen Noodles. She also know that your favorite show is The Big Bang Theory!"

"I never did tell her that the Big Bang Theory is my favorite show. I guess your right mom. Thanks," I say.

"No problem honey, love you!" my mom says getting up from the couch.

"Love you too mom," I say still exhausted.

"Bye honey! Got to go up stairs. I assigned your father to clean up our room. I don't think he's doing so well," my mom says and I hear a CRASH. I then go back to sleep, dreaming about Ally.

**Sorry for the uber long update! :( I had school and a bunch of other stuff. So this is the chapter. It's kinda weird though hahaha. Austin loves Ally! I cna't wait a week for Magazines and Made-up-stuff to come out! :( Darn. This chapter so far has the most words, and no lyrics at all! Amazing huh? I know! YEAH! :) Please review!**

**1- I actually LOVE mustard!**

**2- That is a parody of this website, hahaha.**

**3- I don't own the Big Bang Theory. Just thought of a random show. :)**

**Please review and this chapter has 3,069 words. Thanks and please review again. Or PM me! :) Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ally's POV**

"Sorry Ally," I hear my mom say when I settle down for breakfast the next morning. We only have 2 days left until the performance.

"Sorry for what?" I ask taking a bite of French Toast.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up! I should have just canceled the meeting. Your side is hurting. I shouldn't have even left your side!" my mom exclaims.

"Mom, it was fine. I was with Austin," I say.

"You weren't with Dez?" she asks, twirling around with a spatula in her hand.

"Of course not mom! You still don't trust him do you?" I ask.

"Of course not! He is just immature! Why on earth should I trust him?" she protests.

"Mom, settle down. Just please. Even if Dez was there, Austin was there too," I explain.

"Good, at least I know he will be there," my mom sighs. I give her a confused look and she just shakes it off. "So how was your day with Austin?" she says turning back around to finish what ever she was making. I think now she is making Ramen Noodles.

"Well for starters, we made a new song. He got a movie for me. And then," I say dreamily. "He did the best thing of all..."

"What?" my mom screeches like a little girl wanting to know every detail. "I love love!"

"Ok, well he told me this: 'Ally, I'm here. You are never ever going to get hurt again. I am not going to leave you alone in here.' He thought I was asleep, although I wasn't,"

"Awww!" my mom says dreamily. "What happened today?" she asks sitting down and putting her hand on her chin.

"Well we had to walk 15 miles. Umm actually he walked 15 miles. I walked 11 and then he carried me, because my cut hurt. I tried to protest but he wouldn't say no, and he wouldn't take no for an answer from me," I explain.

"Really? Austin totally has a crush on you!" my mom exclaims like a teenage girl.

"Mom, I am sure he doesn't. All we are doing is going to the beach today. We need to practice his songs."

"But it's winter!" my mom yells, returning to her normal self.

"I know, but you said Austin will protect me," I say swiftly.

"Ok, if Austin will be there, I don't mind. Just please bring a jacket. It's really cold. 60 degrees at the least," she explains.

"Mom, 60 degrees? That's like sunshine galore for winter in Utah," I say quickly and run upstairs. **(1)**

"Sunshine galore?" I hear my mom mumble. I rush upstairs to get my bathing suit, and hurry and put it on. I grab some sunglasses and some sun screen just in case. I have no idea what we are going to do at the beach. Austin invited me for some "special reason" I have no idea about. He said there was NO Trish and NO Dez. No Dez, thankfully for my mom. I still don't see why she doesn't trust him. But one day I will pry the answer out of her brain.

I rush down the stairs to see my mom is finished with her Ramen Noodles. **(2) **"Hey sweetie!" my mom says.

"Hey mom. You know, I was just thinking..Why don't you trust Dez?" I ask quickly.

"Well there are multiple reasons, but would you like the main?" she asks.I nod my head in response. "Because I am afraid if you are around Dez to much...adksjdgkfjawehidhka.." she says so I can't hear.

"What?"

"Because I am afraid if you around Dez to much then he will like you and you will like Austin. Then Austin won't like you anymore and it will go all weird!" my mom exclaims.

"That's a little complicated.. Is that the only reason?"

"Yes..," she says sheepishly.

"Mom! Dez has a girlfriend! And it's Trish. So I am thinking that he won't be interested in me. And plus, Dez and I are only friends. I don't want nothing more." I say slowly so my mom will understand.

"Well-" my mom starts but is interrupted by a beeping noise. "Austin is here, you better go! Oh and take a jacket!" my mom yells when I run out the door.

"I already have one!" I call back to her.

"What's all the yelling about?" Austin asks when I jump in the car.

"Nothing really, my mom wants me to wear a jacket," I explain.

"Well you won't need a jacket where we are going," he says starting the car up.

"We aren't going to our beach?" I ask. I like to call it our beach because it sort of is. It's a beach no one likes to go to. I can't see why, and Austin won't tell me. It's very beautiful. Only Austin and I go there. If we are going on a beach day with Trish and Dez, we go the local one right by our houses. Miami Beach. But Austin is going to take me somewhere else, hopefully another private beach. I don't want to be surrounded by people. That is one of the many reasons why I hate beaches. But when I am with Austin, I feel safer.

"No, this one is more special," he says.

"Great," I say.

**Austins POV**

The beach isn't that far away. OK, maybe just like 2 hours, but this has to be special! The reason why 'our' beach is always abandoned is because I rent the beaches for a certain amount of time. I had also rented this beach for 5 hours. What I am about to do is risky, very risky. I don't know if Ally feels the same way about me the way I feel towards her. But hey, it's always worth a shot.

I have written a song about Ally from the past 2 days. It's a way I feel about her. I have started a new song, hoping she will add on to it, I really like this song so far. Even though it has one verse. It's very _**LUCKY**_I would think so. We finally arrive to the deserted beach. "Ally," I push her softly. "We are here."

She wakes up with a jolt. I open the door for her, being a gentlemen, and she gets out. I pick her up bridal style and she shrieks. "Austin! PUT. ME. DOWN." she demands.

"If you insist!" I yell. I run to the waves and plop her in. She rises back in with a very angry look on her face.

"You know that's not what I meant!" she exclaims.

"Yeah, but that's what I did," I say calmly. I start to run away.

I hear her say, "Your going to get it Moon, you are going to regret this." She runs after me.

She chases me for awhile, and then I go into the waves. She slowly comes in. She then, unexpected, hurry's and gos faster; pushing my head under water. I am under there for 7 seconds and she finally releases me. "Told you I would get you Moon," she says.

I laugh and our fingers intertwine. I don't know why, but we are holding hands a lot lately. I feels..good. We settle down by a rock. "Ally, can I sing you a song I wrote?" I ask.

"Sure," she says. I put a guitar behind the rock, to be prepared.

I grab the guitar and begin to play.

_It's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
as she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

'cause I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause shes all that I see and shes all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again

It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
as the world spins around her she laughs,  
rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling  
but it's no surprise

'cause I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
'cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but I'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again.

Its her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes  
me shiver, but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
As she purses her lips, bats her eyes And she plays  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say

'cause I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
'cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but I'd rather be here than on land  
yes shes all that I see and shes all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again

**(3)**

"Austin, that was beautiful! Who is it for?" Ally asks interested.

"Hold on, I have on more song. And I only have the first verse, will you help me out?" I ask.

"Of course!" Ally says excited.

"OK, here we go.."

(Austin is italics and Ally is bold. Bold+ italics is both.) **(A/N)**

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying__  
_

**Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard **Ally says, going along with the lyrics perfectly.

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

**_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_**

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_  
_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_  
_**Lucky to be coming home again**_  
_**Lucky we're in love every way**_  
_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_  
_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

_**Though the breezes through the trees**_  
_** Move so pretty you're all I see**_  
_** As the world keeps spinning round**_  
_** You hold me right here right now**_

_**Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh **_**(4)**

"Ally..," I start.

"Austin, I love you too," she says. And what happened next couldn't have been any better. She kissed me. On the lips.

**(A/N) OK, this is an extreme cliffy. I know.. haha. Lot's of lyrics. I know I am starting another story, and I was going to end it like this. I didn't want to end it in a rush, but it ended like this. Don't worry, this isn't that last chapter. There are going to be a few more chapter then an epilogue Austin has to perform his song and Ally getting over her stage fright. Blah blah blah. So yeah, it's not done. Just a few more. Oh, and I started another story, please read it. The first two chapters I am very pleased with. So you can read it or review it.**

**1- Literally, 60 degrees in the middle of winter in Utah would be a miracle. Last year it was VERY dry, but the highest it went was probably 55 degrees. It gets very hot in the summer and very cold in the winter here.**

**2-I am literally obsessed with Ramen Noodles right now. They are just delicous and so far for the past week, I have eaten them everyday.**

**3- That was Out Of My League by Stephen Speaks. :) I love that song, and Austin wrote is, amazingly.**

**4- That was Lucky by Jason Mraz, feat. Colbie Calliat. :) Yay!**

**Please review and thanks for reading! This chapter has 2,216 words! Yay! Love yeah!**


	16. What you guys have all been waiting for!

**Austins POV**

I was so wrong. So wrong. Very wrong. Wrong as I could ever be. It was much better than I could ever imagine. She.. she is just perfect. Her eyes, her lips, her hair. I am going crazy. It did get better. MUCH BETTER. My life changed on that spot. She..

"Austin.. we can't be more than friends can we?" she asks after we finished. OUR PERFECT KISS.

"What do you mean?" I ask holding back my happiness by biting my lip.

"I mean.. we kissed. Normal friends don't kiss. Normal friends don't hold hands. Best friend don't do that. That's what lovey dovey couples do. Trish and Dez?" she says using them as an example.

"Well then what would we be?" I say.

"We.. we are you and me. We complete each other. We are both happy with each other. We are us.. We are together. You and me," she explains slowly.

"Us? Us together?" I ask overly happy.

"Would you not like that idea? You and me?" she asks, a sad expression crossing over her face.

"NO! I would like that. Really like that. More than like. Love. I would love that idea. You and me. I would love it. I.. I love you Ally," I say.

"Why do you love me? I am not that great. I am not a famous superstar that is EXTREMELY famous. I don't have talent," she says and her face fills with tears.

"Why?" I say. "I can't put it into words. But I'll try. Your smile, it's perfect. You light up the whole world. You make my stomach go all funky every time I talk to you. You hair moves just the right way. Your eyes make me melt inside. You smell like pickles, and that's good. Whenever we hug, I do a triple aerial flip in my stomach. When you laugh. Your eyes twinkle up and you jump up and down when your excited. You have talent! You just have stage fright. How do you think I got famous? You write my songs. And your the one why I am here. You don't need to be famous. All we need is each other. Oh, and your beautiful. Inside and out. You make no one sad. You believe in anti-bullying. You put a smile on everyone's face even if it requires you having a frown. I hate it when you frown. It take all the shine away from you."

Her face is now covered in tears. She looks up to me, surprising with a smile on her face. "Austin, that is the cutest thing and sweetest thing anyone in my whole life has said to me."

"Why do you like me?" I say wanting to know why.

"Austin, really? Every girl likes you. But do you really want to know? No, I love you Austin Moon." I nod my head wanting to know really bad.

**Ally's POV**

"Well, you are really handsome, adorable, cute. You are the nicest and sweetest guy I have ever met. You do the sweetest things. Remember that time Dallas wouldn't dance with me? You did. You sang a song for me that could have ruined your career. You gave up your dream for you friends. You put friends first before any priority. You brought me to the beach, you brought me chicken soup when I was sick. You always do my weird quirky things with me like dance. And when we hug, I go all weird and feel like kissing you every time. You jumped off a bridge together and you said that I was more important to you then all that stuff. You love pancakes and you smell like a fresh summer breeze. Your hair is perfect and your smile makes me melt inside. You light up the whole world. You sing so wonderful. Your puppy dog eyes make me go insane. It's just all you."

He looked as surprised and happy as ever. "Really?" he asks.

"Really," I say and he smiles. He comes in to kiss me and I gladly take it.

After we release he says, "We should probably get going. You know, practice those songs. You and me?"

"Nice try lover boy. Maybe next time," I say and he laughs.

"Hey, it was worth a shot!" he says happily and we head back for the car.

"Oh Austin!" I say quickly before it gets off of my mind.

"Yeah babygirl?"

"You know, I never understood why these beaches we went to were always deserted.. I mean, it's beautiful!" I say. "When only you and me go though.."

"That's because I have always liked you Ally. I always considered the idea of you and me. I thought we would be perfect, and me and you alone would build up the relationship. I rented these beaches just for you and me. Well only this one. The other beach is our beach. And it will always be," he says and smiles.

"Really?" I ask this time.

"Really," he says and puts his arms around me. He leads me to the car, his arm still around me, and opens the door like a gentleman. "Please, my lady," he says and bows like a butler.

I laugh and get in easily. He gets in and shuts the door. "Thank you kind gentlemen," I say and poke him in the arm.

"Your welcome beautiful woman." I smile as he says that. After the starts the car he asks, "I don't see why any boy hasn't asked you out yet. I mean, girl look at your body!" he says and I laugh.

"Girls look at your body! 'Cause you work out," I say after him.

"When you walk out the shop, this is what I see. Jealousy is spreading throughout me! When the guys look at you I say out loud..," he says.

"Your sexy and we know it!" we say together and make up other random verses together. And our final verse ended like this, "I love you and we both know it!" We laughed and sighed.

"Als," Austin says.

"Yeah child?" I ask since he is a month younger than me.

"Hey, just a month younger!" he protests.

"Yeah! Just a month younger! Keep telling yourself that.."

"OK, never mind on the subject. We're here," he says and opens my door for me.

"Thanks babe," I say and he puts his arm around me. We come in the house to see everyone is there. Well for an unknown cause that I don't know of. "Hey everyone! What's with the big reunion?" I say and push Austin's arm off of me.

"What?" he mouths.

"Later," I mouth back.

"Well.. well. Umm.. Hey! Look.. you.. you look nice! Nice clothes. And hair.. yeah hair. Love ya!" my mom stutters. "Just tell me!" my mom cries.

"Tell you what?" I ask surely confused.

"Are you and Austin going out?" she asks. Everyone nods there head like they wanted to know what was going on. Dallas, Cassidy, Trish, Dez, my dad, my mom, Austins mom/ Mimi Moon, Mike Moon, the random guy from Walmart that came to my mom's home coming party, Nelson, Billl, Pirate Frank and lot's more people.

"No way," I say. "You guys are crazy. Real crazy as in insane. But I love you all!" I say and I run up to my mom to give her a hug.

She pats my back awkwardly and says, "Umm what's the matter.."

"All of you," I say after pulling away from my moms arms. "Knew it. You knew I liked Austin and Austin liked me. You knew that one day, Austin and I are going to get together. So when finally Austin and I went to the beach, my mom Penny, gathered you all up to my house to see if we were actually dating. When we came in you wanted to know!" I say in one big breath

"But..," my dad says narrowing his eyes at the ground. "How on earth did you know?"

"She's smart. She can figure things out on her own. She has a big brain. She is smarter than everybody else I know.," Austin trails off.

"Awww!" I hear my mom say. "I love love! But seriously. ARE YOU TWO DATING OR NOT?"

"Well.. does this answer your question?" Austin says and grabs me by the waist. He leans his face up to mine, and his lips are only a few cementers away from mine. "Do you think we are?" he asks.

"I think yes," I breath. He then leans up to kiss me again for the 3rd time. This time, well it was better. More.. more. More magical. It seemed like no one was watching, and I wouldn't care if anybody was. A meteor could hit the earth right now, and I wouldn't care. **(1) **After we were finished, I stared into his eyes.

I hear a "YES! AUSTIN MOON IS A MASTER!" We turned around to see my dad dancing around gleefully. I laugh as he dances around the house.

"Dad," I call him. "Why are you so, well jumpy..?"

"I haven't known anyone, besides myself, to be able to pull this off!" he says, "Good job son!"

"I don't even know how I did it. I sort of went out on a limb on this one."

"What are you two angry birds talking about?" I ask intertwining Austin and my hand.

"Well," my dad starts. "When I was younger, I had a bestfriend. She was the best friend anyone could imagine. Well that person was a girl, and she was pretty and beautiful."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

"Just wait. Well, I really liked this girl. She was really nice and quirky to. Like you Ally. I didn't know how to tell her my feelings. So I guessed and went to the extreme. Luckily, and thankfully, this girl liked me too. A few years later we got married. And that women is your mother. But it's the hardest thing to get out of the 'friend zone' because you don't think they will like you back. It's better to ask someone out if you are not friends with them at all. Austin is really good at this, and luckily for him, you liked him back," my dad explains.

"And the other good thing is he likes me back. And by the way, Austin and I need to practice some songs, so we will be going. C'mon Austin," I say tugging on his arm. We go up to the practice room in my house.

"I already know my songs, what we need to practice on is your stagefright."

"How? We've already tried, and well.. that didn't work," I sigh.

"We can still do this. Even if it requires you being someone else. How about you sing in front of Trish and then Dez. And then afterwards, both together. Your stage fright can progress more and more!" Austin says happily and sits next to me. He grabs his phone and talks to Trish for a moment. She then comes up a few minutes later.

"Hey girly!" she says.

"Hey.," I sigh.

"What's with the frowny face? C'mon! Turn that frown upside down! Like," she says and grabs a piece of paper out of her purse. On it has a circle and in the circle is a guy with a line going across the top of his head, and it's in a frown. There are two dots for the eyes and at the bottom is frown. She turns in upside down and it is a man smiling. **(2)**

"Why do you have that in your purse?" I ask.

"I have everything. Turn you frown upside down! You can sing in front of me! I know you can!" she smiles.

"How do you do that anyway?" I ask grabbing a piece of paper and a marker.

"I'll teach you," Austin says and grabs my hand like he did when he was making me color outside thew lines, but softer. "You draw a circle first," he says softly, moving my hand along. "Then you put a frowny mouth at the top of his head. Two dots for eyes. Then you draw one more frowny smile below the eyes," he says and he picks up my hand.

I flip it over and then the man is smiling. Austin boops my nose and says, "When that man is frowning, that is me when I am not around you. But when you come to me, I flip that frown upside down," he says and flips the paper over to show the man smiling.

"Well you two love birds, let's continue with the singing. Ally, sing Best Friend by Jason Chen," Trish says quickly.

"Oh yeah," I say prying my eyes away from Austin. "I should sing.." I grab a guitar and play some notes. " Do. D-do you remember? Umm when.. when I said I'd always.. be there..?" I stutter.

"Ally," Austin says placing his hand on my knee. "You can do this."

That reassured me. I sigh and re-begin.

Do you remember when I said I'd always be there.  
Ever since we were ten, baby.  
When we were out on the playground playing pretend.  
Didn't know it back then.

Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it.  
Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before  
Back when we were so innocent

_[Chorus:]_  
I pray for all your love  
Girl our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
This is something like a movie  
And I dont know how it ends boy  
But I fell in love with my Best Friend

Through all the girls that came by  
And all the nights that you'd cry.  
Boy I was there right by your side.  
How could I tell you I loved you  
When you were so happy  
With some other girl?

Now I realize you were the only one  
It's never too late to show it.  
Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before  
When we were so innocent.

_[Chorus]_

I know it sounds crazy  
That you'd be my baby.  
Boy, you mean that much to me.

And nothing compares when  
We're lighter than air and  
We don't wanna come back down.

And I don't wanna ruin what we have  
Love is so unpredictable.

But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying  
You'd fall in love with your best friend

_[Chorus x2]_

I remember when I said I'd always be there  
Ever since we were ten baby. **(3)**

"Woohh!" Trish says excitedly. "I knew you could do it!"

"I think I could only do that because Austin was there. Thanks Austin," I say and he hugs me.

"Well that's good! Because everybody else was outside listening to you!" Trish says and opens the door revealing everybody else was there.

"I don't care. I think I might be able to do this now," I sigh.

"Good, because if you don't, I'm not. I love you Ally," he says and kisses me again. Tis did not get any better. Oh how I was wrong. This got much better.

**(A/N) Hahaha I feel so bad for not updating in 10 days. I really only have bee sitting on my computer for the past like 2 days typing this out. This chapter got deleted twice and I got so mad. Hahaha anyway thanks for reading!**

**1- That's a quote thing from Mark of Athena by Rick Riordan. It's when Annabeth finally reunited with Percy and they kissed for the first time in 6 months.**

**2- I learned this when I was younger. It's that smiley if you turn the paper upside down it's goes into a frown. **

**3- Best Friend Jason Chen. :) Also in that song, I changed all girls to boy. Hahaha awesome right?**

**Thanks for reading and please review! There was 2,737 words! :) PM ME. Hahaha please?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Trish's POV**

They are the lovey dovey couples like in movies. I'm not saying that's bad.. just they are so in love. If only me and Dez could be like that. Yes, we are a couple and we both like each other. But before then, I've always hated him. HATE HATE. I hated him. But then, I liked him. Yeah, he asked me out. But it's never gonna be like Austin and Ally. They are best friends and would do anything for each other. When I tried to help Ally get over her stage fright, Austin was by her side, never leaving her. He even helped her draw a smiley face! Seriously..?

Enough about the perfect couple I have always wanted to get together. They are kissing _again_. OK, only the second time I have seen them kiss, but seriously, get a room! No, it's not like they are gulping each other, they are just so.. so perfect. Wait, didn't I say enough about them? After they are finished kissing, they do a long hug. Austin whispers something in Ally's ear, so I obviously can't hear, but then she looks up happy and nods.

He laughs and says, "Are you sure? Would you really do that for me?" she nods again and laughs. She whispers something in his ear. He frowns but then smiles. "Fine."

"Thank you," and kisses him on the cheek. They go hand in hand and push people out of the way and make their way through the crowd. I hear, _'Awww!' _Coming from everyone, especially Dez. I glare at him. He doesn't notice, and so far, I am getting really annoyed with my boyfriend.

"Dez!" I announce. His head turns around swiftly, as he prys his eyes away from Austin and Ally. His frown turns into a smile as he sees my face. It looks as if he thinks I am the only girl on the earth. His eyes light up and he makes his way towards me. It's like he hasn't seen me for 4 years. He kneels down to hug my short body. Afterwards, he leans up to kiss me, and I hear another round of _Awww! _We then make our way towards the crowd and every couple that came over is kissing. Penny and Lester, Mimi and Mike, some other random couples in the mall.

**Ally's POV**

That kiss was so perfect! The best kiss I had ever had, and I had ever had with Austin. Yeah, Austin was my first boyfriend, and first kiss. After we finish the kiss, he wraps his arms around me and we sway back and forth in a long hug. He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"Will you go watch a horror movies with me today?" Austin whispers into my ear. I smile and nod. Austin laughs. "Are you sure? Would you really do that for me?" I nod again and laugh. I don't really care if everyone is looking, all I care is that Austin is here.

"If I go see a horror movie with you, will you please see a chick flick with me?" I whisper. He frowns but then smiles.

"Fine.." he mumbles.

"Thank you," I say and kiss him on the cheek. We intertwine our hands and we push people out of our way so we can make our way. I hear Trish scream something, but I ignore it. We come outside and he graciously opens the door for me. I laugh and come in his car. He turns the key, and the car begins to turn on. He speeds off to the highway, where awaits a movie theater. I look out my window to see a slight wind blowing the trees.

Austin turns on the radio and I listen for a couple of minutes until I hear a song I love. He starts to sing:

Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
but bear this mind it was meant to be  
and i'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
and it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,  
you've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But i'll love them endlessly

I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth  
But if i do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
i'm in love with you and all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
and all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
you never want to know how much you weigh  
you still have to squeeze into your jeans  
but you're perfect to me  
I won't let this little things slips out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

you never love yourself half as much as i love you  
you'll never treat yourself right darling but i want you to  
if i let you know, I'm here for you  
maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh

I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth  
because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to  
and i'm in love with you (all these little things)  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you, and all your little things. **(1)**

"I'm in love with all of your little things Ally." He grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. I decide not to answer him, I don't need to distract him while he is driving. We finally arrive to the movie theater, I am exhausted. I start humming the tune of payhone, the song Austin and I wrote. "C'mon Alls," Austin says. He let's go of my hand and leads me to the movie theater. "What should we watch first?"

"My movie," I say and tug him by the hand towards the ticket stand.

"NO!" he begs. I just laugh and drag him along with me.

"Two tickets to the Lovers End," I say still holding onto Austins hand. The front desk worker nods her head.

"Oh and some tissues please," Austin says and wraps his arms around me from behind. The front desk person looks creeped out, and laughs. "Umm.. for Ally. Not for me. Duh Ally, I don't watch chick flicks." The front desk person laughs again and hands me the tickets.

"C'mon Austin, you don't want to miss one minute of it!" Turns out, he did cry. It was funny, but really cute of Austin to watch it with me.

When it finished, Austin screeched with happiness. "Now let's go watch my movie!" Of course, it was a horror movie. Zaliens 9. After it was finshed, I sighed with happiness.

"Austin, you realize you have to perform tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." he says. "But I have been stalling. I want to spend more time with my Ally-gator."

"Awwww." Austin does really like me.

**(A/N) This is probably boring your eye sockets out of your head.. This is the smallest chapter I have written in forever on the LOVE SQUARE. I promise you, he is going to perform in the next chapter. I ended it early because I felt like there was a hug gap.. WHICH THERE WAS. I'm really sorry about that. I cracked up when I re-read Trish's POV, but I kept it. Anybody else love the newest episodes? I am loving season 2 so far! I can't wait 3 weeks for the newest episode of A&A! Ugh..**

**1- Little things, One Direction**

**There was 1,397 words. Tiny right?**


	18. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**I don't know what to do with this story anymore, it's boring my eyeballs out of my sockets. I thought it was good, but the reviews compared to ANOTHER Cinderella Story are horrific. I honestly don't know when I am going to update, might be soon, might be later. I don't know. I just don't feel this story anymore, and I really want to focus on ANOTHER Cinderella Story. Besides, I have one more chapter. And when I DO update, it's no problem going to be 4,000 words at the least. I have lots of ideas jammed in my head, but I am so exhausted and right now I want to focus on my latest story. If you haven't seen it yet, you should! It's called as I said, ANOTHER Cinderella Story. So please see that if you will. :D Again, I am so sorry, and I hope I can update soon.**

**~Ausllylover**


	19. The last chapter

**Ally's POV**

I looked at Austin while he sat there struggling to do his homework. "Ally? Will you help me now?" he complained with the sound of a high pitched shrill. He looks there confused and helpless as he scribbles making random marks. I want to help him-but I know I can't.

"You know helping doesn't mean I give you the answer. It simply means that I help you figure it out by setting up the equation. And this isn't so hard. We learned this in 7th grade! Don't you remember?" I ask picking up a pencil beside him and placing my knees on the floor.

"I don't remember what I had for breakfast this morning. How do you expect me to remember something like 3 years ago? And Ally, don't sit on the floor allow me." He slowly moves me up, and plops me down in his chair. He then shifts his body so he is sitting comfortably on the floor.

"Thank you sweety," I say softly and kiss him on the lips. "Here, this equation _f(x) = x*-x^ +1_. Which *equals the exponent of 3 and ^ equals the exponent of 2. it equals 3x^-2x. All you have to do is," I say and shift the pencil around and show him the equation step by step.

"That still makes no sense, but thanks for doing my homework!" Austin says and jumps off of the the ground and races out the door. I sigh as Austin has fooled me again with his good looks and his charms. I grab my book and write swiftly in it, not wanting to miss any moment of Austin's performances. And as much as I would like to miss it, I can't because I can't disappoint Austin. I write: _Dear Songbook/ Diary. Austin has tricked me into doing his homework again. Tonight is the performance where I have to perform our songs. And I have to perform. I don't know what to think, but what will calm me down is Austin. He's perfect, At least I know that bit for sure. Well at least not with his homework. Love always, Ally. XOXO._

I sigh and make my way towards the lunch room where I know Austin is waiting for me to practice. "Austin!" I say running up to him. "Why did you make me do your homework-AGAIN?"

"Because I know you love me.."

"What does that have to do-" I start to say, but he kisses me. I am serious, who is more perfect?

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I'm getting on the stage, and my hands are trembling.. SNAP OUT OF IT. I have stage fright.. I have stage fright!. OK, stop Austin stop. You are just a LITTLE nervous for this one performance. But you know who will make everything better? Ally. she makes everything better with her melting brown eyes and her smile that lights me up on the inside. She'll be right there to calm me down. Oh crap, she has stage fright. I'm suppose to be the one calming her down. BREATH AUSTIN BREATH.

"Austin, hurry up they are calling your name!" Dez screams in my ear.

"I can hear you, no need to scream. Especially in my ear," I say and softly push him away.

"Where is Ally?"

"Ally? I thought she was with you getting ready! Dez! HOW COULD YOU LOSE MY GIRLFRIEND?" I say worried. Not worried, I say really worried.

"Not my fault! Go find her if she is your girlfriend!"

"Fine I will!" I say almost to head out the door when I hear Ally say,

"Looking for me?" she says and I turn around and give her the biggest hug. "You couldn't last without me for 4 hours?'

"No, I thought Dez lost you.."

"Dez will even lost himself, why would you let him watch me?"

"No reason, but we have to go. Everyone is waiting. You ready?"

"No, but sense you are here, I guess I can be.."

"That's the spirit!" I say and laugh, as we go hand in hand on stage everyone cheering our name. "Thank you everyone!" I say into the mic. "We would like to thank you for coming. We have a very special person singing with me. My songwriter, and my best friend. She is also my girlfriend Ally Dawson!" Ally waves slowly. "You can do it," I whisper to Ally. "Please do it for me."

"Hello everyone! My name is Ally Dawson," she smiles as everyone cheers for her. "We really do hope you enjoy."

I grab my guitar and begin to strum. **BOLD is Ally.** _Italics is Austin. _Normal is both.

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart**

**I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, **_?Baby is something wrong?_  
_I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking_  
_How we don't have a song? and he says_

_Our song is the slamming screen door_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_  
_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_  
_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_  
_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have_  
_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_  
_Asking God if He could play it again_

**I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away**

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

**I've heard every album, listened to the radio**  
**Waited for something to come along**  
**That was as good as our song**

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window_  
_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_  
_'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

**Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah**

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

Claps from everywhere explode. I then begin my next song alone

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong

Yeah, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me

Ally then starts to join in.

You said it's too late to make it

But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it  
One more freaking love song, I'll be sick

I'm at a payphone

You turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But you just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it  
One more stupid love song and I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone

Now baby don't hang up  
So I can tell you what you need to know  
Baby I'm begging you please don't go  
So I can tell you what you need to know

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone.

Another round of applause escape the audience as Ally and I smile at each other. "The next song I am going to sing is for a special girl! Ally Dawson!"

1-2-1-2-3-4

Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you

Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you

You make it easy  
It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing  
TWO do  
THREE words  
FOUR you...  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way  
TWO say  
Those THREE words  
And that's what I'll do...  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you

"Thank you everyone for coming! Food is to the right! Thanks!"

"Austin!" Ally says jumping in my arms. "You did so well! I was so nervous when I was singing up there with you, but when I looked at you I didn't feel nervous anymore."

"I know why," I say.

"Because I love you." And I give her a big smooch.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Austin where are you?" I call out into the dorm halls. "AUSTIN!"

"Yes?" he says and grabs me by the waist. "What are you so angry about love?"

"We are suppose to be leaving in 10 minutes to go to Miami. Are you even ready? Have you packed the food. Why are you wearing flip flops? It's 9 degrees! You know we live in New York? Really Austin? REALLY?" First off, we live in NYC. We are going to MUNY right now. I'm 21 and Austin is 22. We have been a couple for 3 years, and still happy and strong. Right now we are visiting Miami for Christmas Break.

"Honey calm down. These flip flops are for Miami. I'm ready and packed. I just have to put the right clothes on and then we can go OK?"

OK, hurry though!" I say as he leaves me and goes to a higher level where boys sleep. He comes back down soon, and has his big bag of luggage. He is coated with scarfs and coats, and most defiantly not wearing flip flops. "Come on," I say and grab his hand.

The plane ride was FOREVER. But we finally got there. Austin made me go to Sonic Boom before we went anywhere else. He sat there at the drums and started playing a tune with-corndogs? "That is so disgusting Austin!" I say. He doesn't even care and takes a bite out of it.

"Let me sing you a song Ally." He grabs a guitar and makes me sit down.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

"Ally Marie Dawson," Austin says seriously. "I will love you until time has gone. I will love you even further. I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." Austin gets on one knee and brings out a box out of his pocket. "I want to be your husband. Ally, will you marry me?"

I don't know what to say but "YES!" and I wrap my arms around him. I then pull him in for a long kiss. And people are smiling and saying Awww from everywhere. I don't care if an astroid hits the earth right now. All I want to be with is AUSTIN MONICA MOON.

**(A/N) Sorry if it's bad. I no kidding wrote this in 3 hours. Every single word of it. I felt bad. So yeah, this is the last chapter. A lot of the words are lyrics.. sorry about that. I hope you liked it!**

**It has 2,715 words.**


End file.
